<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Drabbles by TaytheBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858377">Tumblr Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae'>TaytheBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aromantic Will Byers, Asexual Billy Hargrove, Asexual Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy has a tattoo and Steve loves it, Bisexual Steve Harrington, College AU, Experiment Steve Harrington, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, High School Musical AU, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light crack, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Billy Hargrove, Magical Realism, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Prank Wars, Pride, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Soulmate AU, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Good Babysitter, Steve Harrington is in denial, Steve pulls a prank on Billy, Underage Drinking, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Witch!Billy Hargrove, and their ferret babies!!, asexual!Steve, fem harringrove, gay mentor billy hargrove, heatherharringrove, proposal au, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts I've written!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mafia!AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt request: Breaking Up/ "They're wrong about you."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up in a sterile room, fluorescent lights humming above him and the soft, steady beeping of a heart monitor to his right. When the world came into focus, he saw two familiar people hovering over him. Robin and Dustin’s faces were twisted in worry, with puffy, red eyes from crying. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but all he got out was a rough croak. Robin quickly snached up a waterbottle with a straw that had been next to the bed and held it up to his mouth. </p><p>After a quick sip, Steve pulled back and tried again. </p><p>“What happened?” He rasped. Robin and Dustin glanced at each other before looking back to Steve.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Robin asked, and then sighed and sat down in one of the visitor’s chairs. </p><p>“I remember finishing up the last of the midterm papers I needed to grade, and then heading out to my car and throwing my bag in the back before getting in and startin…” He trailed off as he began to piece together what had happened before he woke up. </p><p>“Someone rigged my car to blow?” He asked, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>“Thats, um. That’s what the police said.” Dustin finally spoke up, voice trembling as his hand found Steve’s. Robin and Steve looked to each other, and decided to steer the conversation to easier topics for the sake of the child in the room. They spent the rest of the hour before visitors had to leave catching Steve up on drama from the high school where he taught English and Dustin was a freshman. It was two days before Valentine’s Day and apparently there had been three fights and six public breakups that resulted in someone being slapped within four days.</p><p>Steve was kind of glad he didn’t have to witness that mess. Not that he was happy about spending the past week unconscious from second degree burns and a fractured collar bone but at least he had all his limbs and didn’t have to witness the captain of the football team get smacked by the president of the debate club like some ridiculous Netflix original rom com. </p><p>After the nurse had come in and told Robin and Dustin that visitor hours were over, Steve laid back and felt exhaustion settle deep in his bones. Being blown up really took a lot out of him. He must have passed out because the next thing he knew, a calloused hand was cradling his cheek softly. A familiar calloused hand. He shot awake and met sea blue eyes, lined with kohl and unshed tears. Steve gathered all of his strength and wiped a lone teardrop from Billy’s cheek before gently placing his palm over his cheek. Billy closed his eyes and nuzzled his hand for a moment before seeming to remember something and jerking away.</p><p>“Billy?” Steve’s voice was still raspy, and it came out quiet and a little hurt. He knew that his relationship with the mob boss hadn’t always been the most stable, but they had talked it out, were working on being more open with each other and had even gone on a few dates. Why was Billy pulling away now? </p><p>“Steve,” Billy whispered, voice equally raspy and scared, “I’m so sorry baby. My Bambi, I am so so sorry.” </p><p>“Whoa Baby, talk to me. What’s going on here?” With every moment that Billy didn’t answer, Steve’s concern only grew. He reached out again from where his hand had fallen after Billy stepped away and grasped Billy’s hand. “Come on, my shining Prince. Talk to me.” </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, this was my fault.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit and you know it. This wasn’t you at all!” Steve wasn’t whispering anymore, felt where the conversation was headed and could practically roll his eyes at Billy’s self-sacrificing bullshit.</p><p>“Yes it is. It was the Keeling gang that planted the explosives. They were trying to get to me and I put you in danger. I- I don’t think we can do this, not if I can’t protect you.” The tears he had been holding back began to stream down to his sculpted jaw as if the words themselves hurt.</p><p>“What are you saying Billy?” Steve’s eyes were narrowed, and his exasperation was quickly turning to anger. </p><p>“You know what I’m trying to say Princess.”</p><p>“No. No. No!” Steve was suddenly shouting. He lowered his voice again, so the night nurse wouldn’t come storming in, as he said, “They’re wrong about you. They all think you’re so emotionless king, but you’re really just a scared little boy with too much power. That right Hargrove?” Billy made a wounded noise and collapsed into the chair next to Steve’s bed as he continued to listen to the beratement. “Too scared to make this work, too scared to admit you actually feel things. You’d rather tuck tail and leave me than actually fight for this. Teach me how to protect myself. I don’t care about this shit, don’t care about anything except how good it feels to come home to you.” Steve was panting by the time he finished, the small amount of strength disappearing and leaving him exhausted and angrier than he had been. </p><p>Billy sat in the chair, head down and shoulders hunched, looking defeated. They both sat in tense silence for a few minutes that felt like hours before Billy shot into action, preparing to leave. </p><p>Once he reached the door, he looked back and met Steve’s eyes again and said one final, “I’m sorry baby. Please forgive me,” before disappearing from Steve’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. College AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy had thought moving to college would have meant freedom from Hawkins, from his dad, from the memories of a certain kiss in the dark. He had packed his camaro and never looked back as he sped out of that shit hole town. It wasn’t until he was unpacking his couple of boxes that it finally hit him. He had done it. He was out.</p><p>Then he walked into his second college class, Forensic Science 101, and spotted that damn head of perfectly styled gravity defying hair, and met wide brown eyes. They stared at each other for a whole minute before Steve was tugged away by some spunky looking blonde with a jean jacket that was more patches than denim. </p><p>Billy watched them take a seat towards the front of the hall, and then deliberately made his way to the back. He hoped that this would be the only incident of bumping into an old face, but when had he ever had that much luck? </p><p>The second item listed in the syllabus, written in bold 12 point times new roman, was a group project due at the end of the semester, and the professor just had to announce that they were assigning partners by last name. When the list was projected up Billy could have screamed. </p><p>Of course.</p><p>Of fucking course, on his first day of college, when he thought he was finally safe and free from Hawkins and all that came with it, he had to get paired up with King Steve for a fucking semester-long assignment. </p><p>By the end of class, Billy’s pencil was chewed to bits and his anxiety was through the roof. The bell caught him off guard, and as the rest of his classmates were filing out of the hall, he was slowly packing up. It wasn’t until he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder that he saw Harrington waiting at the end of the aisle Billy was in. He looked equally nervous, bottom lip red and puffy from biting it. Billy started thinking about other ways he could make Steve’s lips look like that, thoughts steering to Tina’s graduation party and a shady corner in the backyard. Before he could dig himself too deep of a hole, a soft cough brought him back to reality. </p><p>“So, I guess we’re partners?” Harrington asked hesitantly.</p><p>Billy just replied with a grunt and pushed past Harrington to leave the lecture hall. He didn’t have time for Harrington’s ridicule and judgemental looks. But before he could ditch him, Billy felt a hand grab his jacket sleeve and tug him backwards, prompting him to spin around and face Harrington again.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me, Harrington,” he growled. Harrington dropped his hand as if he had been burned. </p><p>“Jeez, sorry. Who pissed in your cheerios, Hargrove?”</p><p>“Piss off.” Billy started walking away again, until Harrington jumped in front of him.</p><p>“Wait, wait. I’m sorry. We do need to work on this project together though.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well we haven’t even gotten an assignment sheet yet,” Billy shrugged. Steve dug into his bag and pulled out a thick packet. </p><p>“Um, hate to be the bearer of bad news Billy boy, but we actually did?”</p><p>“Fine. We can figure out some time to meet and go over this stupid project.” </p><p>“Great! I was thinking three times a week? at like 6?”</p><p>“Mmm, ‘fraid not Princess. Once a week, on Thursdays, at 7. Meet in the library. Final offer.” </p><p>“Jesus,” Harrington said, “You really haven’t changed. Still the same asshole who’s too good for anyone?”</p><p>“No, Princess. Just too good for you,” and with those parting words, Billy pushed past Harrington and snached the packet out of his hands. He heard Harrington squawk in protest, but before he could pull another stunt to stall his departure, Billy was ducking out the door and striding through the quad.</p><p>And thus, their schedule was set. Billy successfully avoided Harrinton in the classroom by sneaking in at the last minute and sitting in the very back in order to be one of the first out with the bell. During their study sessions, Billy remained quiet and aloof, responding to all of Harrinton’s questions with biting cynicism and witty insults. He finally stopped trying four weeks in, and now they simply met, put a couple hours into their project, and then left. </p><p>This lasted until the second to last meeting they had. The Thursday after Thanksgiving break found the two boys in the library like every other Thursday of the semester. They were going over every detail, reviewing their conclusions, and finalizing their presentation for next Friday. </p><p>Billy was packing up his stuff, getting ready to go home when he heard Harrington clear his throat.</p><p>“Hargrove, wait. I-I uh, I can’t make it next week.” Billy froze.</p><p>“Harrington, are you kidding? We present the next day, what the hell?” Billy couldn’t believe it. All semester Harrington had been riding his ass about being on time to their stupid little meet ups, and now he wanted to just ditch it right before the end? </p><p>“I’ve got another commitment,” Harrington said, and Billy noticed his ears were bright red. That’s when it hit him. </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Billy felt a downright nasty smirk take over. “King Steve’s got a date huh? Tell me Stevie, is she another Wheeler bitch, or is she the spunky blonde you’re always with? What’s your type these days Pretty Boy?”</p><p>“Fuck off Hargrove. God, why are you such a dick all the time?” Harrington complained, sounding every part the spoiled brat he was. </p><p>“Just part of the charm, Princess.” The smirk only got bigger, started to resemble a sneer with the way his lip curled up and his teeth showed.</p><p>‘Never let them see you hurt.’ he thought, feeling jealousy pool in his stomach. </p><p>“So who is it Pretty Boy? Ice queen or punk band reject?” Billy sneered. </p><p>“It-it’s not a date.” </p><p>“Oh, please. You’re redder than a fucking tomatoe. C’mon Harrington, what’s a little gossip between pals?”</p><p>“We are not friends,” Harrington growled, finally reaching the end of his patience, “and if you refused to answer my questions after Tina’s party, I don’t see why I have to answer any of yours.” Harrington crossed his arms and pursed his lips.</p><p>“What the absolute fuck are you talking about Harrington? You didn’t ask me shit after that night.”<br/>
“Yeah, because you never let me!” Steve practically shouted. He quieted down after a sharp glare from the pruny old librarian behind the desk. “You practically disappeared after that night.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I already knew what you were going to say, and I didn’t need that shit from some bumpkin fuck right before I got to leave that tiny shit town.” Billy leaned forward as he practically spit the last words, getting up into Harrington’s blank face.</p><p>“Oh, if you’re so smart, what was I going to say Billy?” Harrington seemed unmoved by Billy’s presence, only scrunching up his nose a little and shifting his shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck this. I don’t need your interrogation now. Enjoy your date, and just make sure your fucking essay is finished.” Billy adjusted the strap of his bag, and pushed past Harrington to leave him behind. Unlike their first collegiate interaction, Harrington didn’t follow. Billy made it all the way out of the library and around the corner before having to stop and take a few deep breaths. He didn’t know how, but Harrington had the innate ability to get under Billy’s skin. Ever since that Halloween party, where he gave Billy one glance over and moved on to follow some prissy looking ice princess. </p><p>After some deep breaths, the urge to punch something slowly faded to a simmer, at least enough to make his way back to his dorm. </p><p>Monday came, and with it Forensic Sciences 101. He pulled the usual routine of coming in late, only to find a certain mop of brown hair sitting in his usual seat. Billy made the educated decision to tuck tail and beat it. There wasn’t an attendance policy anyway, skilling wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>Using that logic, he also skipped Wednesday’s lecture just to be safe. He decided to use the time to study for another final coming up, and headed to the library. He was deep in the zone, reading about the historical significance of guinea pigs in ancient South American culture when suddenly his textbook was ripped away from him.</p><p>He jerked up to see who the thief was. Standing before him was the same blonde that hung around Harrington so often, and she looked pissed.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow and staring her down. She didn’t even flinch as they suddenly ended up in a silent staring match. After a few tense moments, she suddenly smiled and plopped down in the seat next to him. </p><p>“Name’s Robin. You’re Billy Hargrove right?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s it to you?” </p><p>“Okay, listen. I’m friends with Steve, basically his only friend on campus,” she said with an exaggerated eye roll, “and I’m here to tell you to talk to him, please. The little pining sulky thing he’s got going on was cute at first, but now it’s just kind of sad and annoying, so whatever happened between you two? I don’t care, just fix it.”</p><p> “And what makes you so sure it’s me he’s pining over or whatever? It’s probably that chic he has a date with tomorrow.” Billy leaned back in his chair, trying to feign nonchalance.</p><p>“Because,” she stretched out the word, “Dingus abandoned me during Forensics to sit in the back, even though his eyesight is terrible, all because he knew a certain blond always sat in the back. And then when you ditched, he was silent for like, an hour.” </p><p>“Yeah? Wow. Real compelling evidence you got there chief. Unfortunately, I’ve known Harrington for longer and I know that’s not the case. There’s nothing going on between us.” Billy shrugged his shoulders. “Now can I please have my textbook back?”</p><p>“Not until you agree to talk to him,” she fired back.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’d love to have that discussion.”</p><p>“What, big tough guy like you scared of what a dingus has to say? What’s got your panties in a twist Billy Joel?”</p><p>“None of your business. Now scram.”</p><p>“Nope,” she said, popping the p. “I need my best friend back. Besides, don’t you guys have a presentation on Friday? I can guarantee unless you two talk whatever out, he’s gonna be practically useless.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what’s going on!” His volume began to raise, only to be lowered again in the face of the librarian. He leaned closer to Robin instead. “You don’t know what you’re asking for. It’s. Not. Happening.” </p><p>“Fine. I guess it’s not what I’m thinking. After all, what do I, a lesbian from a tiny town in rural Illinois, know about mutual gay pining?” She said, leaning in to Billy too. They were practically bumping heads at this point, exchanging harsh whispers. But, as the term ‘mutual gay pining’ came out of her mouth, Billy squinted his eyes and smirked menacingly. </p><p>“I see. You’re just some dyke who’s projecting her failed love life onto her bff in hopes of not being so lonely. Guess what buttercup? You’re dead fucking wrong. So fuck off, and go draw more tits on your shoes.” Robin leaned back in mock offense, before matching Billy with her own wicked smile.</p><p>“Oh okay. First off, fuck you, but I’m going to let it go because I know you probably have some deep seeded internalized bullshit. I had to help Steve through the same shit this semester. You’re from Hawkins too right?” One manicured eyebrow popped up, before she continued on her tirade. “Secondly, I’m never wrong. I saw the way you straight up stared at his lips that first day. Fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss him? Real no homo of you.”</p><p>“Are you done?” Billy asked, preparing to pack up and piss off. He didn’t need this shit, he had too many finals coming up. </p><p>“Sure, if you’re ready to talk to Steve?”</p><p>“For the last time, take your psychoanalytical routine and fuck off.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever. Enjoy your pining anguish and ruined project.” She stood up, and prepared to turn away, before shooting over her shoulder, “By the way, I’m not sad or lonely. I actually have a girlfriend cause I’m not a pussy.” With that, she walked away, leaving Billy floundering for a scathing retort and coming up empty handed. He huffed and settled into his seat again to study, but suddenly he couldn’t focus on the guinea pigs. Sighing, he packed up and went to eat dinner.</p><p>Over the next two days, Billy tried to go about business as usual, but found himself staring off into space a lot more, Robin’s words echoing in his ears. Finally, Friday came about and Billy had to face the music. Or at least Harrington.</p><p>He got to the hall 30 minutes early, in order to sort his papers and double check all of his notecards were in the right order. Apparently, Harrington had the same idea, because he was already seated in the second row, head bent in concentration as he fussed over a stack of papers. </p><p>Billy walked down the aisle, hands in his pockets. When he reached the row where Harrington sat, he cleared his throat. When Harrington’s head shot up in surprise, Billy was taken aback for a moment by the positions they found themselves in, reversed from that first day. </p><p>Billy’s eyes flicked downwards before he shuffled through the seats and flopped down into the seat next to Harrington. </p><p>“I uh, I got my papers. Gimme a sec, and we can put them all together.” His voice came out rougher than he intended, quiet so as to not break the hush an empty lecture hall seemed to require. </p><p>“Okay.” Harrington’s voice was equally as soft. Billy began rifling through his bag to pull out the folder containing his portion of the project, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harrington squirm nervously, bouncing his leg and chewing at his thumbnail. Robin’s words came back to him, “he’ll be practically useless.” </p><p>Billy pulled out the folder and sighed as he turned to Harrington. Here goes nothing. </p><p>“How was your date yesterday?” he asked, wincing a little at his choice of conversation starter.</p><p>“I told you, it wasn’t a date,” Harrington snapped, continuing to bounce his leg rapidly. </p><p>“Fine, fine. How was your commitment?”</p><p>“Fine,” Harrington said, clipped. They lapsed into another bout of tense silence.</p><p>A few minutes passed before Steve finally broke.</p><p>“What did you think I was going to say to you?” he asked, but he resolutely didn’t look at Billy. He chose instead to focus on his hands as he picked at his cuticles.</p><p>“Oh, okay. I guess.” He paused to clear his throat. “I guess you were looking for me to say it was an accident, a drunk mistake or whatever. Didn’t need to get rejected in person when I knew it was coming anyway.” </p><p>Suddenly, Harrington burst out laughing. It wasn’t very long, but just enough to piss off Billy.</p><p>“What’s so funny Harrington?”</p><p>“You thought I was going to reject you?”</p><p>“Yeah. Brush it off as a drunken mishap and go back to fucking ice princess or whoever.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Billy.” His first name rang in his ears. It was the first time he could remember Harrin-Steve calling him by it. “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.” Steve’s voice carried the boisterous laugh until it began to dwindle into quiet timidness as Billy just sat there, blinking, before shooting up. </p><p>“See you’re already insult- wait, what?” He faltered, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“I said, if you think I don’t feel anything for you, if you think I regret it or brushed off what happened as some drunk mistake, you’re more stupid than I thought.” Steve said, the last part holding a light teasing tone.</p><p>“You… but… you’re…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“I’m not what? Not gay?” He paused before reaching out to gently offer his hand. “I’m not. I’m bisexual? I think? Robin’s better with the terms or what not, but um, basically I like both?” </p><p>Billy sat down heavily before hesitantly grasping Steve’s outreached hand. </p><p>“I guess that makes sense, but you really like me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you are an asshole, but I also saw how you were with Max and El, and even Will sometimes. You have a soft side, er. Well, softer.” Billy cracked a smile.</p><p>“I like you too Pretty Boy. Have since that one Halloween.”</p><p>“God, we’re dumbasses, huh?” Steve moaned. “Robin’s going to hold this over me forever.” </p><p>“I think she’s just going to be happy we’re not ‘mutually pining dinguses’ anymore.” Steve snorted, before looking up and squinting at Billy.</p><p>“Wait. Did she talk to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, she cornered me in the library Wednesday. You know, she kind of reminds me of a pitbull, all protective of you.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m still gonna chew her ass. I told her specifically not to talk to you!” Before Steve could go into a full on tirade against his best friend, other classmates began to trickle in. Steve and Billy dropped hands and faced forward, prepping for their presentation again. However, just before the professor officially began class, Billy leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear.</p><p>“You know anywhere we can talk after class? Privately.” He emphasized the last word, blowing a little puff of air, and watching Steve shiver.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I, uh, I have an apartment,” he stuttered.</p><p>“Perfect.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve traced the words on his wrist out of habit. He moved his finger over the hills and valleys of the messy scrawl, not even needing to look down. He had memorized the pattern that spelled out “You sure are pretty, Bambi” long ago, probably two weeks after it had appeared on his sixteenth birthday. He was now eighteen, working a dead-end job with no idea what he wanted to do with his life. The only notable thing that had ever happened to him wasn’t exactly something he could write a college essay about. Not only would no one believe ‘I fought intergalactic monsters with a group of fifteen year olds’, and the amount of non-disclosure agreements ensured his silence. </p><p>He stopped tracing the black words and tugged the bracelet he wore over it as his coworker, Robin walked into the back room.</p><p>“Dingus, there’s a group of twelve year olds demanding to see you.”</p><p>He stood up from his place at the breakroom table, where he had been eating a quick lunch and contemplating his life once again. </p><p>“Alright, I’m coming,” he sighed. He pushed the swinging door open and was met with The Party.</p><p>“What now, you little shits?” </p><p>Dustin stepped forward with a red haired girl, who looked thoroughly unimpressed but Steve could recognize the anxious look behind her eyes. </p><p>“We wanted to introduce our Zoomer!” Dustin said, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement.  </p><p>“I have no idea what that is, but I’m assuming it’s a Prison and Monsters thing? So, uh, it’s nice to meet you…” Steve trailed off as he waited for her to introduce herself.</p><p>“It’s Max,” she said quietly, still looking uncomfortable at clearly being forced here. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s crazy good at like, all of the stuff we do. She’s awesome,” Dustin ranted and then stopped himself and looked a little sheepish. </p><p>“Yeah, for a girl,” Mike added on, getting a fierce glare from almost everyone in the Party, Max holding a look that could freeze fire. Clearly someone who you didn’t want to be on an opposing side.</p><p>“Well, Max,” Steve said, trying to draw the attention away from Mike before a fight could break out, “It’s nice to meet you. You new to Hawkins?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. My family just moved here a couple weeks ago. Right before the end of the school year.” </p><p>“Wait, do you have a brother?” Steve asked. He remembered the major stir that Hawkins High was thrown into when a mysterious guy in a leather jacket appeared three weeks before the school year ended. But, Steve had been so focused on just passing his classes and graduating to pay much attention to the gossip created about a Junior transfer student. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry if you had the misfortune of meeting him. He can be a major dickhead sometimes.” </p><p>“Language.” The admonishment came out of Steve from purely habit after babysitting the boys for so long. Max merely rolled her eyes though. </p><p>“Whatever,” she responded before turning to the ice cream flavors, examining them with a fierce concentration.</p><p>“Alright kids, what can I get you?” And with that, he got everyone their ice cream and settled in one of the larger booths towards the entrance of Scoops Ahoy in his direct line of sight. Just because he babysat the group meant that he trusted them to not be little monsters. In fact, it made him even more aware of the chaos they could create. </p><p>His shift moved on, with Robin eventually joining him and they spent the time between customers throwing taunts back and forth. Steve was pretty proud that he had gotten better and better at keeping up with her seemingly endless list of witty comments she could toss his way.</p><p>Slowly, the clock ticked towards 6pm, when Steve would finally be free of the suffocating sailor uniform. Thirty minutes before he was clear though, the hottest and most intimidating man he had ever seen strode into the shop. The man walked with purpose and confidence, giving off the air of “I know what I’m doing and it will always be better than you.” He beelined to the table where Steve’s kids sat, seemingly deep in debate about something, probably something Steve would have no hope of understanding. </p><p>As soon as the guy stood in front of the booth, Steve watched as the grin that had slowly grown on Max’s face immediately disappeared, only to be replaced with a fierce glower. That sent Steve instantly into what Dustin had called his Mom Mode. </p><p>The two got into a heated argument Steve could only catch a few words of. </p><p>Having decided enough was enough when he saw the boys look uncomfortable, Steve pocketed his scooper and walked over to the booth. </p><p>“Everything okay over here guys?” He said, sparing a quick glance at the blond man standing next to him. Max instantly shut up and looked down at her lap before mumbling a response.</p><p>“We’re all good Steve. This is my brother, Billy.” With the introduction, Steve turned and looked over the guy. He first noticed the mullet,<em> who the fuck actually wears a mullet?</em> before moving his focus down to sparkling blue eyes and a chiseled jawline. He swallowed thickly and said, “So you’re the brother. Nice to meet you, I guess.”</p><p>Only because he was making direct eye contact did he see the quick glance Billy made to his own wrist. He then stood up straighter and crossed his arms to strike an imposing figure. Steve didn’t back down though. After facing down an army of freaky flower dogs, nothing really scared Steve anymore.</p><p>“Damn. You sure are pretty, Bambi.”</p><p>Steve felt his jaw drop at the words. His words. This mullet wearing asshole was his soulmate? Holy shit.</p><p>“You okay there Steve?” Dustin asked quietly. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay,” he soothed. He then focused back on Billy. “If I kissed you rig-” Before he could finish his offer, Billy cut him off.</p><p>“No.” And with that, he made a sharp gesture towards the entrance at Max and walked out just as confidently as he had walked in. Max climbed over Lucas out of the booth, and turned to Steve.</p><p>“Just give him some time. He’ll come around.” She was clearly trying to placate him, but when she added on a quiet ‘maybe’ he felt his heart sink to his feet. She then followed her brother at a much quicker pace.</p><p><em>Now what?</em> was the only thought circling his head for the rest of his shift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hug with a Kiss- Proposal AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had always been Steve’s dream to visit Disney World. Ever since he was six years old and obsessed with Lilo and Stitch, he had practically begged his parents to go. But they had never been big on family vacations, preferring instead to jet around the world with their adult friends and leaving their only son with a string of nannies. </p><p>As time passed and little Stevie grew first into King Steve and then into Babysitter of the Year, Steve’s love of all things Disney only grew, but he learned to hide it after kids in his fifth grade made fun of him for singing part of Be Our Guest at lunch one day because Disney movies are for girls stupid. </p><p>So, Steve reserved his Disney singing to when he was sure he was alone and only had Disney marathons during babysitting duty. In fact, he got so good at hiding his Disney love and dreams of visiting The Happiest Place On Earth that Billy, his boyfriend of three years had no clue how deep it went until they moved in together during their junior year of college. </p><p>Suddenly, it was as if a damn had burst and Billy was surrounded by Disney. Steve sang a new Disney song every morning while making breakfast and hummed The Work Song from Cinderella or anything from Tangled when he was cleaning around the apartment. </p><p>Billy didn’t quite understand his boyfriend’s obsession, he hadn’t watched a lot of movies growing up because his dad forbade him from touching the TV at home. Most of the movies Billy had seen had been indie movies his fellow English majors had made him watch. Things like The Iron Giant and Dead Poets Society. Until Steve found out Billy hadn’t seen Beauty and the Beast and insisted they watch it. Then, one Friday night every month was dedicated movie night where they made their way through all of the Disney classics. Billy wasn’t crazy about them, but they made Steve happy and gave him great nickname material. He had even changed Steve’s name in his phone to Bambi. </p><p>By the time they both graduated, they had made it through all of the most popular Disney movies and even some of the lesser popular ones. In honor of their long standing tradition, Billy surprised Steve with a weekend trip to Disney World for graduation. That wasn’t all Billy had in store for Steve however. </p><p>It had been the vacation of Steve’s dreams. Days full of fun rides and cheesy park food, nights full of fireworks and a king size bed in a private hotel room shared with his boyfriend. Truly magical. But no amount of mouse-shaped food or fast passes could compete with their final day. Billy had plotted the perfect course through the Magic Kingdom, hitting all of the best rides and making sure to find all of Steve’s favorite characters. Billy’s phone was filled with photos of Steve hugging different people in bright costumes and he loved the joyful smile that was present in every single one of them. All of this led up to the final magical moments. The Happily Ever After firework show. Billy had painstakingly picked the perfect location to view the fireworks without being in the midst of the massive crowd. Together they stood in anticipation, until Billy took a step back from where he had been holding Steve from behind. Steve simply brushed it off as Billy stepping back to check his phone or tie his shoe or something, but when he heard a soft “Steve” from behind him, he turned and immediately began to tear up. </p><p>Billy hadn’t stepped away to check his phone or tie his shoe. Instead, he had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a jewelry box from his pocket. Steve’s hands shook as they raised up to cover his gaping mouth.</p><p>“Steve, Bambi, Pretty Boy. So many names for you, but the one that I really want to be able to say is Husband. Will you do me the honor of marr-” Billy didn’t even have the chance to finish his question before he had an armful of Steve, and a flurry of yesyesyesyes in his ear. He just rolled with it though, tightening his grip on the ring box before standing them both up. Once they were on their feet, Steve once again threw himself into Billy’s arms and gave him a deep kiss. Before it could get too heated, there was a loud boom and a flash of glittery light from behind Billy. They broke apart just in time to witness the next firework shoot up and explode into a shower of gold. Steve moved his arms down from around Billy’s neck to grip his hand, but before Billy could focus on the fireworks, he had to do one more thing. </p><p>He pulled Steve to face him, and opened the ring box still clutched in his hand. With shaky fingers, he plucked out the simple silver band with a small engraving that simply said “My Ohana” and slipped it onto Steve’s left ring finger. After it was settled, Steve once again pulled him into a deep kiss as the fireworks continued to go off.</p><p>It really was The Happiest Place On Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepy/Grumpy Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It went without saying that it had been a rough time in the Harrington household. The fact that Steve’s parents returning without warning and absolutely digging into Steve about his low grades and his fall from King Steve paired with the fact that he had to cancel his movie night with The Party and Billy left him in the worst headspace he’s had in a while.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he dreaded the time for him to go to sleep, when the house was silent and the pool’s light reflected on his ceiling. He got ready slowly, taking as much time as he could with his nightly routine and trying his damnedest to not fixate on the subtle blue reflection on his ceiling, but it was impossible to avoid forever. He reluctantly pulled back his comforter and climbed into bed, curling on his side facing away from the window.</p><p>He was just about to finally drift off when a sudden knock on his window sent a massive jolt of adrenaline through his system. He snatched his bat up from it’s resting place on the floor under his bed, and slowly crept over to his window. In one sharp movement, he flung back the curtain, opened the window, and swung with all his might at the shadowy figure that tumbled through.</p><p>Luckily enough, his swing was shakey and wide, landing about three inches to the left of the figure splayed out on his beige carpet, because once he was actually able to focus on it, he realised it was Billy Hargrove. He dropped the bat as the adrenaline began to dissipate from his system, leaving him exhausted and grumpy.</p><p>“What the fuck Princess? You swing that shit at all your guests or am I just special?” Billy groused out, rolling away from the offending weapon and climbing cautiously to his feet. He backed away from Steve, hands out as if to sooth a wild animal, which Steve was confident was exactly what he looked like, with his slumped shoulders and deep scowl taking over his face.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Hargrove. You’re not special, except for the fact that you fucking climbed through my window like a fucking boogeyman at…” He trailed off as he looked over his shoulder to the clock on his nightstand. “At two am? What the fuck do you want?” The question dripped in hostility and all of the pent up anger he felt. He stumbled away from Billy, and unceremoniously flopped onto the corner of his bed, holding his head in his hands. From his view of the floor, he saw Billy’s black combat boots shuffle quietly towards him.</p><p>“I-I came to check up on you.” He admitted in a hesitant whisper. Once again, Billy startled Steve enough to make him stiffen his shoulders and shoot his head up from his hands.</p><p>“Bullshit.” Steve hissed. “Why the fuck would you of all people want to check up on me?”</p><p>“Because you’re Bambi, and I know what it’s like to have shitty parents. Figured you needed someone to be there tonight and no one else was gonna do anything about it.” Billy stated all of this as if it were as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue or birds flew.</p><p>Steve let out a humourless laugh, and shook his head.</p><p>“Well, you got one thing right. No one’s stupid enough to check up on a bullshit boy with daddy issues.”</p><p>“I’m here, and you’re not bullshit Pretty Boy.” Once again the black boots shuffled quietly in place, as if Billy were nervous to ask something.</p><p>“Spit it out Hargrove. I haven’t got all night.”</p><p>“Right, right. A princess needs their beauty sleep after all.” He said, clearly waisting time to avoid the question.</p><p>“Oh fuck off. Say what you really want to say and get out.” That got the boots to stop and steady into a wide stance. Steve suddenly heard a whisper in his ear of plant your feet.</p><p>“CanIhugyou?” He blurted out in a quick stream. It took Steve’s exhausted and overwhelmed brain a second to process, but before it fully registered, he was nodding his head slowly. Billy shot forward and wrapped Steve in a hug, far gentler than he would have guess Billy to be capable of. He did have to admit that it was nice. Billy was warm and his trademark leather jacket was soft and smelled like ocean and sunshine. He settled into the hug before he knew what he was doing, and slowly wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist to return the embrace. He tugged backwards to pull Billy closer, but Billy took it as a signal to end the hug. He pulled back slower than he had initiated the hug, and that was when it finally settled into Steve’s brain that Billy fucking Hargrove had climbed through his window to hug him in the middle of the night.</p><p>What the actual fuck?</p><p>Steve was shocked into silence, but he also missed Billy’s warmth something fierce. Fuck pride, he was tired and grumpy and fucking exhausted of being held at an arm’s distance by everyone in his life. He looked into Billy’s eyes and softly patted the bed space next to him in a clear invitation.</p><p>“Thanks Billy. I-I didn’t realize I needed that. I know what I said, and I know this sounds pathetic, but would you-“ He gulped, feeling as if his mouth has suddenly replaced itself with the Sahara desert. “Would you like to stay? I mean it’s late and it’s probably dangerous to drive back home right now. You can take the couch.” He tacked the last bit on reluctantly, secretly wishing Billy would somehow insist on sharing Steve’s bed. It was big enough for both of them after all.</p><p>As if reading his mind, or more likely his face because Steve was known to wear his heart on his sleeve, Billy cleared his throat and said “I don’t think either of us want me to sleep on the couch.”</p><p>-</p><p>And that was how Steve ended up curled up, face tucked into Billy’s chest with Billy’s jacket abandoned on the floor next to his bed. He settled in, and realised suddenly that he couldn’t see the pool lights in this position. With this revelation, sleep seemed to come easier. Moments before he slipped into true unconsciousness, he felt Billy angle his head down, pressing a gentle kiss into Steve’s soft hair and whisper a quiet admission Steve would never admit to hearing.</p><p>“You’re not bullshit Pretty Boy. You’re practically my whole world anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prank Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He lasted about thirty seconds before bursting out laughing, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and his stomach aching from the force of his laughter. It didn’t help that every time he would cool down enough to look up at his boyfriend, he would see the pink and Billy’s entirely unimpressed face and break out in another fit. </p><p>“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Billy snapped finally. The harshness in his voice finally snapped Steve out of his chuckles, though a couple giggles still slipped out.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe, this is just… It’s just too good.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re eating this up. You don’t have hair that looks like fucking cotton candy.” Billy groused. He was speaking the truth too. It didn’t help that he was dressed in his usual attire of a black hoodie and ripped jeans, it only made the bright pink color of his hair stand out and look almost fluorescent. The color plus the curls that sat on top of his hair really <em>did</em> look like cotton candy, not that Steve was going to say so out loud while his boyfriend looked two seconds away from murder. </p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Steve tried to lie, but Billy wasn’t buying it. </p><p>“How the fuck did this happen <em>Steven</em>?” Oh shit. If Billy was pulling out the full name card, he really was pissed. The last time that happened was when they got the biggest fight they’d ever had and broken up for a whole week until everyone got sick of their sulking and told them to work it out. Steve knew immediately that he had fucked up. While he felt a flash of fear, it was replaced almost instantly with a sense of pride and smugness. </p><p>“Remember last April’s Fool Day? When my scrunchies had all disappeared, only to be replaced with the terrible hair ties with the balls and fucking comb headbands? Straight out of the 90’s? Payback’s a bitch sometimes.” Steve confessed with a casual shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>Billy’s eyes narrowed in challenge, and suddenly he began to stalk across the small living room towards Steve. A slow smirk began to take over his face, and Steve felt the pride and gloating leave him in a rush. He began to slowly back away, eyes widening as Billy got closer, crowding him up against the wall. </p><p>“Oh really Bambi? That’s what this is about? I believe I made up for that, quite thoroughly that night. I specifically recall a certain pretty boy saying that I was forgiven, between loud moans that is.” Billy leaned in slowly, to the point where Steve could make out the flecks of green in his eyes and the light dusting of freckles across his nose that had somehow lasted through the winter. He knew this was all part of the game they sometimes played, but while usually Steve could come up with some semblance of a witty retort, it seemed that all of his brain cells had decided to leave him. Jesus, he really was weak, a timid little deer in the face of a predator such as Billy. Billy used his silence against him, deciding to bypass Steve’s face to whisper directly in his ear. </p><p>“Better run, Pretty Boy, before I catch you.” With the warning, all of Steve’s thoughts seemed to come back to him, or at least a strong sense of fight or flight. He dodged around Billy, who had paused as if to give him a head start. Steve didn’t have enough time to form a plan of action, merely bolted into their bedroom, trying to put their bed between him and his boyfriend. He stumbled just inside the room, however, foot catching on an errant shoe that had been discarded carelessly in the middle of the floor. The second of unbalance was enough for Billy to catch up, and tackle Steve onto the bed. He straddled his hips, sitting up as if to lord over Steve. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Steve thought. He had picked pink because he thought it would make Billy look sweeter, completely ruining his bad boy image for however long the semi-permanent dye would last. He was proven wrong when he was left with no choice to stare up at Billy. Even with cotton candy hair, he still looked as if he would be able to gobble Steve up in two bites. </p><p>With the adrenaline still pumping through him, Steve managed to muster up a retort finally.</p><p>“So do I have to apologize now?” He said, trying to inject as much innocence into his voice as possible. “I can make those cookies from last Thanksgiving you loved so much?” He tried to divert Billy’s attention. </p><p>“No, Pretty Boy. I think it’s a little late for cookies.” Billy practically purred, seemingly transfixed on Steve’s face. “I do have an idea though.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Care to share with the class?”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah. I think a certain boy should dye his hair too, and let me choose the color.”</p><p>“Fuck no!” Steve exclaimed. His hair was his pride and joy, the one aspect of himself he spent time and care to craft. “There’s no way that’s happening Tiger.” Steve’s adamant refusal didn’t seem to deter the boy above him. If anything, Billy’s smirk only grew, showing off white teeth and a quick swipe of a pink tongue across plush lips. </p><p>“Well, if that’s not happening, then I think I’m just going to have to do this.” And with that declaration, he descended on Steve’s neck and began worrying a dark bruise high on Steve’s neck. Even without glancing down or looking in a mirror, Steve could tell it would be impossible to cover. He let out a loud groan.</p><p>“You bastard.” He complained. “You know I have that lunch with Robin later today and she’s never going to let this go.”</p><p>“Of course baby, I think it’s only fair for you to suffer the third-degree. Lord knows that’s what I’m going to get from Max.” Billy said, finally getting off of him. Steve immediately got up and ran into the adjoined bathroom to assess the damage. There, right where his neck met his jaw, sat a deep red hickey standing out clearly against Steve’s pale skin. He could practically hear the jokes Robin would make. He pouted the entire time he was getting ready, while shooting occasional glares at his boyfriend, who lounged happily on their bed, looking like the cat who got the cream. Asshole.</p><p>-</p><p>Steve returned from his lunch date exhausted. Robin had indeed given him the full Spanish Inquisition treatment, grilling him on why exactly Billy had decided to attack his neck in such a violent manner. Once the full story was out, and Robin had calmed down from her roaring laughter, she had stared at the bruise for a minute before stating, “You know it <em>is</em> kind of badass looking. Kills your sweet boy-next-door vibes a little. Gives you <em>depth </em>and shit.” That small assurance had gotten Steve through the rest of their lunch, and when Billy had asked how the lunch went, Steve had exclaimed that Steve had Robin’s approval. </p><p>“She said I was a badass.” He proclaimed happily. Billy frowned at the fact that his plan had backfired.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, but I’m still cooler.” He pouted.</p><p>“Whatever you say Cotton Candy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Asexual!Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written as a birthday gift for the wonderful Gideongrace, based off of the amazing <a href="https://gideongrace.tumblr.com/post/615309936485924864/dialogueace-fic-prompts">Ace Prompt List</a> he, @nagdabbit, and @ihni put together. </p><p>The prompts were:<br/>"Why is there a giant, fluffy unicorn plush on my bed?"<br/>"Get it your own damn self then!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve loved Billy. Simple as that. Of course, their relationship hadn’t started out as simple as that, but after knowing each other for 6 years and dating for 3 of them, they had fallen into an easy rhythm. They knew each other, inside and out. </p><p>Steve knew Billy’s coffee order by heart, knew that he loved cherries and hated cucumber. He even knew that sometimes he needed to be taken out of his head and reminded that he was loved with soft praises and softer touches.</p><p>Billy knew that Steve loved sunrises and sometimes had to sleep with the lights on, knew that the best way to make him happy was to come home with spaghetti from the little italian place down the street and watch a double feature of Lost Boys and Footloose. He even knew that Steve loved kissing, but never felt the desire to push it further. </p><p>They knew each other, inside and out, which is why when Billy saw the oversized plush unicorn in the window of the toy store on his way home from work, he knew that it would make the perfect birthday present for Steve’s birthday. So, he bought it on the spot and spent a whole week trying to hide the thing that was nearly as long as his torso. It would be so worth it to see the look on Steve’s face. </p><p>He rushed home the day of his birthday and pulled the unicorn from the bottom of the linen closet where Steve never would have looked because the menace stole Billy’s towels instead of grabbing his own, every damn time. </p><p>He wrangled the massive thing onto Steve’s side of the bed and left it there for him to find later that night, after their plans to go out to a new restaurant Steve had wanted to try for months. </p><p>They returned from the restaurant pleasantly tipsy and light, so when he whispered, “What do you want for your birthday, baby?” and Steve responded with simply, “I just want cuddles and obedience,” Billy forgot all about the oversized gift in their bed and rushed through their room to the box they kept in the bottom of their dresser. He was just pulling it out when Steve wandered into their bedroom, as he suddenly yelled out, “Why is there a giant, fluffy unicorn plush on my bed?“ He sounded skeptical, but Billy knew him enough to hear the undercurrent of excitement too. He spun around with the box tucked in his chest.</p><p>“It’s your birthday gift, dummy.” </p><p>Steve whipped around and launched himself at his boyfriend. The kiss wasn’t their best, teeth clicking and the box between them digging into Billy’s sternum, but as far as he was concerned no kiss involving Steve was bad. After a few moments, Steve pulled away and headed over to the bed. He reached out and stroked along the rainbow mane. He looked over at Billy with a huge smile.</p><p>“It’s so soft! Billy!”</p><p>“So, you like it?” </p><p>“I love it baby. Now get over here and be my good boy.” It was Billy’s turn to launch at Steve, pushing them both onto the bed next to the unicorn, with the box set next to Steve’s head. They kissed some more before Steve wiggled away and pulled the box over. Silently, he pulled out a length of soft blue rope before pushing the box over to the nightstand. </p><p>It was one of the best birthdays Steve had had in a long time, and it wasn’t even over yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drunk Steve Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fic Request from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should have just been another party.</p><p>At least that’s what Steve thought, but he forgot one important fact. Billy Hargrove was going to be there.</p><p>It had definitely started out like any other party. People were downing drinks like there was no tomorrow, because in a town like Hawkins, where everyone knows everything, parties aren’t fun until everyone is on their way to being shit faced.</p><p>Steve was well on his way there, three cups of jungle juice and four shots in his belly, when he decided to go upstairs to find a bathroom. Once he found it, he pushed open the door, pleased to find it wasn’t locked.</p><p>And then he realized even though it wasn’t locked, it was occupied.</p><p>And the occupant was Billy Hargrove of all people.</p><p>Luckily, Billy was simply washing his hands when Steve stumbled in. He turned the sink off before turning to Steve and raising a single eyebrow.</p><p>“You okay Pretty Boy? Hate to tell you, but I think you’re supposed to knock before you barge in on someone in the bathroom.”</p><p>“You’re ‘posed to lock the door too,” Steve shot back. He immediately regretted it when it only prompted Billy to walk towards him. Inches apart, Steve’s booze-idled could do nothing but stare at Billy and try to catch up. He hadn’t moved when Billy’s hand shot out and he began to dry his hands on Steve’s t-shirt.</p><p>“Dude!” Steve shouted, smacking Billy’s hands off. Billy wasn’t easily stopped though, and it quickly turned into a struggle of Billy trying to dry his hands and Steve to fend him off.</p><p>In the ruffle, Billy’s unbuttoned shirt had opened further and Steve noticed a patch of black ink along his ribs.</p><p>“Is that a tattoo?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Harrington. You act like you’ve never seen one before.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” he confessed, reaching out to trace the intricate drawing of what seemed to be a kraken and a ship.</p><p>It was true too. No one in Hawkins had a tattoo, at least not one they showed off. It was only one of those things Steve saw on TV.</p><p>That was how they were found. Steve tracing Billy’s tattoo with Billy’s hands forgotten where they were tangled in Steve’s shirt. Nancy had been searching for Steve, and she had heard him shout out at the beginning of their struggle. She pushed open the door, with Johnathan right behind her, of course. Steve turned around quickly, and looked at Nancy with wide eyes.</p><p>“This isn’t what it looks like!” He said, and she promptly rolled her eyes and walked away, too annoyed by his continued drama to care. Usual Nancy. Once Byers followed her, closing the door on his way out, Steve felt Billy lean over his shoulder and whisper.</p><p>“It could be, if you want it to.”</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure if it was Nancy’s rejection or the alcohol in his belly, but Steve suddenly had a flood of adrenaline that he rode as he turned back to Billy and smiled at him.</p><p>“I think I want it to.” He licked his lips and watched Billy trace it with his eyes. Interesting. Steve moved towards him this time, and they collided in a frantic tangle of limbs and tounge and vodka-scented breath.</p><p>At least this time, Steve had somehow remembered to lock the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Witch!Billie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A request from Gideongrace on tumblr for witch!Billy who gets it from Neil, but Neil hates him for it</p><p>Added a lil splash of fem!billy and a hint of harringrove ;)~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billie’s happiest memories were of her grandmother. Of her silver hair and deep laugh lines, of helping her tend the small garden in her front yard, of gentle whispers explaining what they were.</p><p>“Witches, Billie, we are witches. Never forget.”</p><p>But her favorite memories were those of her grandmother’s stories. She wove wondrous tales of ancient deities, the Triple Goddess who watched over them from her place on the moon, the Horned God who wandered the forest and cast light upon them during the day, complete with figures dancing in the smoke and flame that constantly lived in her hearth. Above all, Billie cherished the kindness that poured out of her grandmother, the purest form of maternal love she would ever receive. </p><p>For her mother, Nellie Hargrove was the antithesis of her mother; rather than dancing figures above a gentle flame, Nellie was a blazing inferno that consumed everything in its path, and like a true wildfire, she held no desire to control the spread. As she grew older, she chose to reject the older methods passed down through the Hargrove matriarchy, instead pretending that she could ignore the fire in her blood and it would disappear. She had eventually gone as far as to leave the coven at the age of 18 and only returned when she became pregnant with Billie, and the coven became a group of convenient babysitters. </p><p>On the weekends, Billie was a true child of the moon and the forest, but Sunday night came about and her mother would whisk her away from the trees that whispered ancient stories and the breeze that played with her golden curls. This was Billie’s life for many years, tossed between her grandmother and Nellie, between acceptance and willful ignorance, until the week before her sixteenth birthday, the birthday on which every young witch attended a rite of passage and was officially inducted into the coven. </p><p>Rather than allowing her daughter to claim her place amongst the witches who had come before, Nellie had decided enough was enough, and stole her away in the night, picked up and moved their entire life up the coast of California where the coven would never find their lost member. </p><p>They couldn’t hide from the Mother Goddess though, who had blessed Billie with gifts far above those of any Hargrove previous, who put a fire in Billie’s blood that couldn’t be extinguished by any mortal means. And in order to aid her along her path, the Mother Goddess still sent her Fechin, a stubborn and calculating raven who appeared on the morning of her sixteenth birthday. </p><p>Nellie was beyond angry at this revelation. Her blood boiled and her vision turned red in rage as she saw the sleek, black bird following her only daughter silently through the kitchen.</p><p>It was the first day she laid hands on her daughter, but it was far from the last. In fact, it seemed that the attacks only got worse and worse as the months after her sixteenth birthday passed, leaving Billie with permanent cracks in her ribs and a myriad of bruises.  </p><p>And then Simon and Max entered the picture. Suddenly the bruises were allowed to heal and Billie had to really mess up to deserve a slap, a true blessing. It didn’t stop the words, the sneers of how disgusting Billie was for believing in mythical nonsense her grandmother spewed, but at least she could breathe a little easier. </p><p>It had been ten months since Nellie had dragged them upstate, seven months since she had ensured the house was completely purged of any witchcraft paraphernalia, and four since their family grew. The one thing she could never banish was Fechin, but even he learned to hide when Nellie came home in order to protect his human. Logically speaking, there should have been nothing even remotely magical about Billie’s life anymore, but that didn’t stop her from developing a new and rather obscure ability. </p><p>She began to dream-share.</p><p>Billie hadn’t even realized what was happening for a while, as the only other person in her dreams was a girl she had never met who appeared to be around her age with large, doe eyes and the softest brown hair she had ever seen, and all they would do is sit in a clearing full of wildflowers, where they would lie side by side and enjoy the playful breeze or the stories the ancient trees would sometimes tell, just like Billie’s beloved childhood. They were the only moments of peace Billie got to experience, and she cherished them deeply, looked forward to them even. </p><p>It wasn’t until about two weeks that the girl began speaking of her own life, stating that this had been <em> her </em>dream rather than Billie’s. Billie had only vaguely heard of dream-sharing, but what came next stole her ability to feign ignorance.</p><p>Until it all came burning down in a single night. <em> Instead of arriving in the usual clearing, Billie came to in the familiar and cozy living room of her grandmother’s cottage. The fire in the hearth was still blazing in the corner, and the overwhelming smell of thyme and sage wafted through the room, just as she remembered. She turned away from the hearth to find her grandmother sat in her usual rocking chair, just as she had so many times in her youth.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Grandma? Is that really you?” Billie hesitated to ask, but she had to know. Was this really her grandma?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh my sweet dear, it is me. But I’m afraid I don’t have much time. I made a deal with the Horned God, but even he could only give me a few mom-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, the Horned God? What does he have to do with this, what deal did you make?” She was cut off with a stern glare, somehow still full of understanding and love. </em>
</p><p><em> “It will soon be my time, Billie, but never fear for me. </em> <em> Now listen. I know your mother wants to forget her heritage, and she is trying to get you to feel the same, but Billie, you cannot forget who you are. You are Billie Hargrove of the Hargrove Coven, descendent of the Mother Goddess and the Horned God, and one part of a whole. One day you must find your other half for the safety of all. Please Billie, don’t let your mother dowse your flame,” and just like the flames she talked about, Billie’s grandmother began to flicker in and out like the dying embers of a campfire. “G--dbye Bi--ie. I l--v- -ou.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> She felt herself lunge towards her grandmother, trying to grasp her shoulders and hold her close, but she simply glided through as if another person had never existed at all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Billie was left alone in her grandmother’s cottage. In her absence, the shadows seemed to grow, until their inky tendrils reached her feet. Panic coursed through her, and as the adrenaline flooded her system she felt the temperature of the room rise. She looked down and found her body set alight, burning from the inside out, and just before the fire could completely consume her,  </em>
</p><p>She woke up. </p><p>But it seemed the nightmare wasn’t over, as she looked around and noticed that her bed was burned, as if her physical body had set aflame just like in her dreams. Fechin observed her silently from the blackened foot of her bed, head cocked in thought. It made Billie pause long enough to miss the smoke still lingering in the air, the last tendrils reaching up and spreading through her room. And then the smoke detector went off, and all chances of her hiding the evidence of her accident disappeared. </p><p>Nellie was angrier than Billie had ever seen, face resembling that of a tomato. Even the presence of Simon and Max couldn’t stop the near-death beating she received that night, only showing mercy when Simon suggested they take Billie to the hospital and saying it was a fall down the stairs. </p><p>It took her three days to be released, between a partially deflated lung, a broken arm, and countless bruises littering her torso, but Nellie wasn’t one to stay idle. In those three days, she had decided to pack up the Mayfield/Hargrove household and move them as far away as they could afford. It was the first time Billie had ever heard of Hawkins, Indiana and the name tasted like ash on her tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pining Post S3 (Billy Lives)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from tumblr: the boys both thinking the other is straight and there's no chance, until they spot each other at pride?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It really was all Robin’s fault. Starting from their shared moment in the bathroom stalls, coming out while they were high on some Russian drug. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Steve realize being gay wasn’t some political statement or something that happens to TV characters when they need a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>spice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Being gay was something normal people could be, like Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bad as his grades were, Steve wasn’t completely stupid. He knew that he sometimes stared at guys a little too long, admired them and wondered what it would be like to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft one </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a relationship. But for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had pushed the thoughts away, ignored the lurch in his stomach when a particularly hot guy brushed up against him in basketball, because being gay wasn’t a real thing. It’s not exactly something anyone in Hawkins talked about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about a week for him to feel comfortable talking to Robin, and then getting the opportunity for them to be alone together. It was during a slow time at Family Video, no one wanting to rent a movie at 10am on a Tuesday. He decided to start slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Robin. How did you, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were, you know?” He asked. She looked up from where she had been tagging movies with genre stickers and studied his face intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know that I was gay? That I like girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wiggled nervously, trying to breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Robin for christ’s sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The- the gay thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tammy Thompson was definitely not my awakening. I would have to say… The first time I saw Madonna on MTV. There was no going back after that.” She said casually, unhelpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you like, never had a crush on a guy? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He was getting antsy. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a freak, liking guys and girls? Being unable to firmly pick one gender to find attractive. Robin continued to study his face, and Steve wasn’t sure what she found, but she must have found something because she opens her mouth and gets right to the root of Steve’s anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” she says softly, as softly as she had said it in a bathroom stall of a burning mall. “Do you like both?” Steve’s eyes widened, but before he could end the conversation, blow it off and hide away, Robin continued. “That’s okay Dingus. That’s, like, totally a thing you know? Just because I’m not bisexual doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bisexual? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you like both girls and guys. And it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve, you’re not alone.” Suddenly, it was as if a weight he hadn’t known he was carrying had been lifted. There was a word for what he was feeling, which meant he wasn’t alone. Other people felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to continue the conversation, but it seemed Robin was content to let it lie for a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were closing up the store when she decided to bring it up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s the guy?” She asked casually, the same way one would ask about the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-There isn’t-” Steve sputtered, trying to cover up the bright blush high on his cheeks. But Robin wasn’t stupid. There wasn’t any point in lying, not to her. “It, um, it’s Billy.” He admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say I have bad taste? Guy’s like the Rat King of California. Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! He’s not like, that bad,” Steve defended. “At least, not when we were together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Spend a lot of time together? Billy and Steve, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-” Steve covered her mouth before she could finish the stupid kid’s rhyme. She licked his hand in retaliation. Steve made a face and wiped his hand on his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now leave it be. Not like anything would ever come of it. He’s straight, and like currently dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dying, Dingus. Just in the ICU, but he’s gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still gonna be straight,” Steve sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can’t really fix that in the hospital,” Robin allowed. And then her eyes turned bright. “You know what might help, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that, all powerful guru of the gays?” Steve joked, but he was genuinely curious about her idea, and a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he was being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this big thing in Chicago, like a festival and a parade. It’s called Pride, and it’s like a chance for LGBT people to get together.” That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Steve had been expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? When is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“June. So, next year. We can take a roadtrip and tell our parents we’re like, looking at colleges or some shit.” Steve snorted, thinking about his parent’s reaction if he said he was looking at colleges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll come up with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s recovery was </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had started from Base 0, having to learn how to walk again, learn how to use his hands and fingers and shit. Not to mention the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the one good thing was that being the meat puppet to an interdimensional monster was that it got him away from Neil, and wasn’t that a thought? He was more afraid of his own father than a fucking boogie monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been excused to everyone else as a massive fire that Billy had magically saved the Chief's kid from, and that he had moved in with the pair to watch over him while he recovered, as a way to repay the debt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality it was clearly a way for the Chief to keep an eye on Billy. Make sure he didn’t go feral again, or have someone there who wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in his head if he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was still thankful though, because despite the Chief’s gruffness and distant attitude, he had never laid a hand on Billy, and El was pretty chill. He spent most of his time stuck in the cabin helping her with new words and reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he got to see Steve Harrington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Steve’s beamer pulled up the dirt driveway to pick up El for a Party Night, Billy had hid in his room until he heard the engine roar away. The second time, he had been helping El read a new book, The Little Prince, and when Steve opened the screen door he simply started cleaning up their late lunch. Neither of them said a word to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time though, Billy wasn’t so lucky. He had been helping El again, but when they both heard the Beamer zoom up, she put a little hand on his arm and said “Stay. Steve misses you.” He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that, Freak.” He had started calling her that back when he first moved in, full of self-loathing and venom, but somewhere along the way it had become a term of endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite his protests, he stayed. Even managed to exchange a couple words with Steve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Progress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he began to stick around when Steve came by, and in return Steve stuck around a little longer. Eventually, he started to bring the kids around more for El, and even brought the spunky red-head that had worked at Scoops with him. Hopper’s cabin became the new hang-out, designated because of its remote location and Hopper’s insistence that it was far safer than the Wheeler’s basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a couple months into the new routine of movie nights at Hop’s cabin that Steve decided to announce his plans to the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I won’t be around next weekend. Got a roadtrip with Rob planned.” The gremlins immediately began protesting and bombarding Steve with questions, but Billy simply slipped into the kitchen to get away and swallow down the bile in his throat. Of course he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Steve and Robin were most likely dating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared trauma </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all that, but they never flaunted it. Were cool and distant enough during movie nights that Billy could pretend it didn’t exist. But now it was out there, they were going on some sort of romantic weekend getaway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could fill his glass with water, Robin slipped into the kitchen after him. She started digging around in the cabinets, probably looking for a snack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headed anywhere exciting for your romantic getaway? Probably just enough to get away from the brats for a while.” Billy said, but his words came out stilted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, play it cool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin coughed to cover her laughter before pulling away from the empty cabinet to look at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Billy said, dismissing the conversation and leaving the kitchen with an empty cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Billy, knowing that Steve was headed away for an entire weekend to romance a girl in the same way </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to treat </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only bright spot was that the Camaro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was finally out of the shop. It had been totalled when Steve had rammed into the side, but Billy had dipped into the money he had been saving up to escape and got her fixed up, unable to say goodbye to the one thing his mother had left him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Camaro fixed, and his body almost completely healed finally, there was nothing stopping Billy from leaving. Climbing into the car and </span>
  <em>
    <span>driving away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing except a girl with wavy hair and a budding interest in fashion. And his sister, who he had gotten to know so much better in the past year of her spending the night in El’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still couldn’t stay in Hawkins for the weekend, would drive himself insane sulking around the cabin about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>highschool crush on a straight dude. So, he cleared it with Hopper and made plans to drive to Chicago for the weekend. Going to the city would help, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride Weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where he could get lost in booze and guys for an entire 48 hours and hopefully forget about the boy with soft hair and bambi eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that’s what he did. Drove up to Chicago, got lost in a haze of cheap beer and good weed and sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the last day of Pride, the parade, when Billy’s world was rocked for the nth time since he moved to bumfuck nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve was at Pride</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought it was a trick of the light at first. Surely Steve wasn’t the only one with that hairstyle. But then the boy had turned around and made eye contact with Billy across the crowd, and Billy would have to be blind not to recognize those big, brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked good, bubbly and bright in a way Billy had never witnessed in tiny Hawkins. But the longer they stared at each other, the shock wore off and Steve looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook his head and instantly disappeared into the swelling crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy stood on his toes, desperately trying to find him, but he had been consumed and lost in the sea of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would just have to talk to Steve when they both got home. Steve had just got swept up in the crowd, surely. It wasn’t like he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to Billy. Even if he wasn’t into him, they were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> for fucks sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Billy got back to Hawkins, feeling better than he had since the beach was in his rearview, he found neither hide nor hair of Steve. It’s like Steve was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or at least avoiding Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gone on for a week before Billy was over the radio silence. What he did wasn’t exactly nice, but Billy Hargrove had never been nice in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he decided to corner Steve at work. Walked into Family Video and strolled up to the counter. Robin was there, and she shot him an inquisitive look before realisation dawned. Before Billy could say a word, she leaned over the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the back on his lunch break,” she said, thumb jerking over her shoulder at the door marked “Employees Only.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She waited until Billy had put one hand on the push door, and then looked over her shoulder at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hurt him, remember that I picked some things up from my Russian friends,” she said, voice cheerful and smile full of teeth. Billy knew what had happened down in the Russian labyrinth, but he was never going to try and hurt Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy wasn’t sure what he expected, walking into the back room of Family Video, but it wasn’t a relatively domestic scene with lockers for employees along one wall and a counter running along the one across from it, bare except a microwave and a small sink. In the middle of the room was a big, round table with four or five chairs surrounding it. In one of those chairs, back to the door, sat the boy in question, chewing on a sandwich and drinking a can of Tab. Oblivious to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy made sure to make his footsteps loud so as to not startle Steve, but he had been so consumed in his thoughts that he had missed the heavy sound of Billy’s boots. He jumped and almost dropped his sandwich when Billy pulled out a chair next to him, and then his eyes darted around frantically, looking for an escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill reminded himself to be patient. Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>this shithole of a town, not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>here like Billy. He hadn’t gotten the chance to experience the liberal freedoms of California, and was probably scared shitless. He reminded himself of this, but he couldn’t hold back a little of the frustration as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me Pretty Boy. What’s going on?” Steve’s wide eyes cast down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not avoiding you, just been busy.” He tried to be nonchalant, but the tension and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> was blatantly obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true. I just,” Billy paused, trying to word what he wanted in the best way. “I just want to know why. If- if it’s something I did, I can fuck off. I just want to know why.” Steve exhaled sharply before slowly reaching out and taking a deliberate bite of his sandwich. His chewing was methodical as he clearly worked something out in his head. The tension surrounding the two was thick and cloying, but Billy couldn’t bring himself to be the one to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of silence, Steve finally swallowed. His voice was hesitant, but steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in Chicago?” That wasn’t where Billy had expected Steve to start, but if that’s where he wanted to go, Billy would be along for the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing as you, I’m guessing. I was attending Pride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Pretty Boy. When a guy likes other guys, it’s called homosexuality, or being gay. Every ye-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Steve snapped. “Are you, I mean- do you?” Steve stuttered through the question before letting it hang in dead air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a friend of Dorthy? Yeah, have been since like, second grade,” Billy chuckled, thinking about the innocence of his first crush, back before his dad had found out, before his mother left, before everything went to hell in a handbasket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Steve squawked. Right, Steve was a baby-gay. Of course he wouldn’t know the lingo they used to survive in hard places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay, Steve. Very, very gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Steve looked a little startled at the blatant admission, but Billy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>playing games. “I’m, or at least Robin told me, that I’m this thing called bisexual? I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you Pretty Boy. Vast pool to pull from. Plenty of bitches in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sea for sure. But why were you avoiding me?” Billy tried to bring the conversation back to why he had come in the first place, rather than let his heart scream out something stupid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Date Me Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I got scared.” Steve turned from where he had been staring at the table and slowly looked up at Billy through his long, thick eyelashes. “I got scared that you were there by accident. I- I was scared you were gonna hate me.” Steve chokes out the last words as water began to cling to his bottom lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck being patient</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy reached out slowly, and when Steve didn’t move away, he put his hand under Steve’s face and tilted his chin up to look at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty Boy, Baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Billy was almost whispering at this point. “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you. Couldn’t do anything but want you since that first day at Hawkins High.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not straight, just in denial.” Steve corrected, and then all of the haughtiness that had earned him the title of Brat King Steve returned as he said, “And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>no excuse. You were a dick, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, baby. Let me make it up to you?” Billy laid the charm on </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>playful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am still at work, tiger,” Steve reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time do you get off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6, why?” Billy huffed out a small laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t it obvious?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you out, Pretty Boy. On a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve’s mouth formed a perfect, pink ‘O’ before he snapped it shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. My place, 7?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Billy purred, and then stood up from where he sat. He gently bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s blushing cheek, a promise for more whenever Steve was ready. Then, he turned on his heel and walked out of Family Video. He didn’t do something as stupid as </span>
  <em>
    <span>skip </span>
  </em>
  <span>back to the Camaro, but he definitely had an extra pep in his step and a coy little smile twitching at the edges of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve Harrington</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And who knows? Maybe this time next year, he could go to Pride again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a boyfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Car Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Request: One is recovering from wound/illness &amp; “They’re wrong about you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy was awake the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t necessarily aware of what was happening, but he knew it wasn’t good. Looking back, he would only remember snaches of what happened, but it definitely wasn’t in slow motion like it was in the movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been driving along the empty road that sectioned off the center of Hawkins Woods when something shot out in front of him. He swerved and lost control, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what exactly happened in those final moments of the crash, but he knew it was bad. He really can only recall the fact that the old cook from the burger joint was standing over him and making sure he didn’t sit up. Soon enough, he registered a siren blaring and paramedics standing over his prone form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next bit was another blur of ambulance personnel and medical jargon flying past him. He was rolled into the Hawkins Hospital, and placed in an empty bed. For the rest of the night, it was more hospital staff rushing passed, talking about crash trauma and concussions and stitches and broken bones. Billy tried to pass out, but every time he crept close to sweet unconsciousness, another fucking nurse would appear and ask a million questions to keep him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like a month later, he was finally left alone while they waited on the results of some tests, and he was finally moved out of the emergency room to somewhere quiet. He was moments away from falling asleep when a soft knock came from the door. He must have made some sort of noise because a different nurse popped in to tell him that he had visitors. Dazed and unsure, Billy said they could enter. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting to walk through, but it certainly wasn’t his annoying little sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>step-sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mentally corrected himself, and the guy he had beat to shit only a couple months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was hysterical as she practically threw herself into the chair next to his bed and cursed him for worrying her. Steve was significantly quieter, choosing to lean back against the wall next to the door. Billy’s drug-addled brain chose to focus on Max first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey shit-bird. What’s up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, voice getting steadily more frustrated. “What’s up is that my annoying ass brother almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he decided to drive 95 miles an hour in the middle of the night. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Didn’t know you cared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max fixed him with a glare that she had definitely learned from him, fiery red hair making her look minutes away from actually finishing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I care, asshole. You’re my fucking brother, even if you’re a dickhead most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” came a soft voice from the corner of the room, and Billy’s warped focus was instantly on the lanky boy still hanging back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pretty Boy.” Billy tried to sound smooth, but he was clearly slurring his words. Steve could only manage a strained smile and a small nod of acknowledgment before Max took center stage again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Steve. My brother almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m allowed to curse all I want. Now, you,” she swiveled back to Billy. “You get some fucking rest. The doctor said that you’ll be okay, but you need to stay overnight for observation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll go to sleep, as soon as you shut your yap, shitbird.” With that, Max immediately deflated and settled further into her cahir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I’m not going anywhere. I don’t trust you to not die on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy rolled his eyes, before instantly regretting it as it agitated his concussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you happy.” Billy laid back and closed his eyes. He wasn’t able to get much rest in, waking up startled after what felt like only a few minutes of rest. A nurse had come in to take his vitals, and her grabbing his arm startled him back into consciousness. After she left, Billy looked around the dark hospital room to see Max asleep in the chair next to him and Steve slumped over in another chair a little farther back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here?” Billy’s voice came out rough and quiet, but he was able to stop himself from slurring, thank god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up from the paper he was reading to look over at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m still here. Someone has to give you a ride home tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Billy was thrown off by the patience in Steve’s voice. “Um. Thanks, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stared at him, as if trying to solve a particularly hard math problem and Billy tried but failed to squirm under the full power of his big Bambi eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Billy shot out, unnerved and unable to take anymore of the intense focus. Steve ripped his eyes away from Billy laying in the hospital bed, and muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were wrong about you, Hargrove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean Pretty Boy?” Steve was the one to look startled at being caught. He stumbled for an answer for a few moments before replying, still muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, they- I was wrong about you. Assuming you were this big bad monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What brought you to that conclusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just let Max and me stay in your room. I don’t know.” Steve flushed and stared intently at his fidgeting hands as he finished, “You’re so human right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy snorted. “Yep. Human and breakable, much as I try not to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue their incredibly stilted conversation, or worse slip into a tense silence, Max’s eyes fluttered open, and she lifted her head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy, you should go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stop being an annoying brat.” He tried to infuse his standard tone of venom in the insult, but it came out unbearably </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Embarrassed, and unable to see what reaction </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>got, Billy rolled over and closed his eyes, praying for the sweet release of unconsciousness again. He succeed, and this time he managed to stay asleep until a nurse gently woke him up, saying he was free to go and running him through his at-home care. He was supposed to come back in a week to remove his stitches, and he was lucky to only have a concussion and a few deeper cuts along his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was outside the hospital and climbing into Steve’s BMW that he realized he was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>damaged and broken. True fear seeped into his bones, and it must have shown on his face, as Max stopped him and whispered gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Steve agreed to let you stay at his place. Don’t-” she paused and looked around quickly. “Don’t worry about Neil, at least for a while okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy couldn’t believe his 15 year old sister was taking care of him like this, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He simply nodded slowly and continued climbing into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent the entire ride to the Harrington mini-mansion, and only gave short monosyllabic answers to Steve’s explanation that Max had found his go-bag under his bed and it was in the guest bedroom. Steve showed him where the bathroom was and then led him to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just, I’ll just let you rest for now. I’ll be right next door if you need anything okay?” Billy nodded again, but surprised himself when he snached Steve’s shoulder before he could slip away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, thanks. Or whatever.” He said to the floor, unable to look directly at Steve’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. We’ll work everything else out later. I’ll be here.” With that, he escaped into the hallway, leaving Billy in the bedroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Asexual!Billy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Fill: "Don't touch me there. Like, everywhere else is good, just not there."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve felt a scream building behind his teeth. Everything was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>jailcell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just wanted a fun day out with Robin, but now Billy had to take the day off to come bail him out of jail and Dustin would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let it go that he lost another fight and Robin was probably pissed because she told him to stop and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could spiral further down the rabbit hole, a uniformed officer came to the back and unlocked his cell. Steve immediately stood up and hustled to follow the silent cop back to the front of the station. Billy and Robin were waiting for him, Robin looking her usual mix of annoyed and amused while Billy looked pissed. Steve knew better now though, after over a year of dating and two years of close friendship, Steve knew the wrinkle between his brow and the twitch at the corner of his brow weren’t signs of anger, but signs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Billy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had a right to be. Steve hadn’t gotten in a fight since that night in November and even then he hadn’t thrown the first punch. It took a lot for him to attack first. But a lot had happened after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve remained silent all the way through signing the release papers and the walk to the car, only muttering enough to say goodbye to Robin and that he’d catch up with her tomorrow. Then he pulled open the passenger door of the Camaro and climbed in with a huff. While he waited for Billy to say his own farewells to Robin and walk over to the driver’s side, Steve took stock of himself. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and he felt overall achy with bright flares of pain in his ribs when he breathed too deep, and he could only see out of his right eye. He reached up to touch the cut on his lip, only to hiss when the gentle prodding caused it to split open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a certifiable </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Billy was never going to let him hear the end of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man himself settled into the driver’s seat and revved up the Camaro’s beastly engine, Steve sank further into himself and prepared for an interrogation. Instead, the oppressive silence continued all the way back to their apartment above Melvald’s General Store. They got all the way upstairs and into their apartment before Billy broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Pretty Boy? You’re lucky your parents sent you enough cash to cover your bail for Christmas.” Billy’s voice was rough and sharp, frustration clear. They were supposed to use that money to begin saving for a better apartment, of course he would be pissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know Billy. It- Everything just happened so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you gotta do better than that babe. Need more information as to what drove you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>assault a fucking police officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snarled the last few words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, that was an accident. I didn’t realize he was behind me.” Steve looked down sheepishly, and fell back onto the bed. Elbowing Officer Powell had been what snapped him out of his blind rage, but by then it was far too late. The damage had been done, and Steve had officially assaulted a police officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. At least Hopper won’t kill you for that. But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>started </span>
  </em>
  <span>this whole thing? Robin said you took a flying fuck leap at the guy, but wouldn’t tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pretty Boy?” He asked as he sat gingerly on the bed next to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He uh-” Steve scratched the back of his neck as he thought of how to word what happened. “He asked me why </span>
  <em>
    <span>King Steve </span>
  </em>
  <span>was hanging out with a dyke.” Steve dropped his hand and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the end is it?” Billy asked, quieter, picking up Steve’s limp hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve shook his head, “It gets worse. After his like, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>squad </span>
  </em>
  <span>or whatever laughed, he kept going. Said it was probably for the same reasons I waste “an ass that won’t quit on a guy with a limp dick.” I… I kind of lost the plot after that.” Billy sighed and shifted to face Steve’s hunched form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, look at me?” Billy tried to nudge his head up, but Steve just shook it again, more violently than before. “Come on Baby, show me those pretty eyes? Please?” Billy’s nudges became more insistent until finally Steve lifted his head and met his eyes. “There’s my Bambi. It’s okay. I understand, yeah? But violence isn’t the answer to intolerance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Steve whined, “but he was just so… so smarmy about the whole thing too. Like he was God’s gift for calling me out. Not like it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>three years </span>
  </em>
  <span>since I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>King Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now you’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I love you. But you still can’t go around acting like that. We ain’t kids anymore Stevie. Shit won’t fly with Hop much longer.” This time Steve nodded, and then seemed to deflate onto Billy. “Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?” Another nod prompted Billy to stand up and help his boyfriend back towards the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when he tried to help Steve settle on the couch that a whimper broke free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Stevie?” He paused, taking his hands off of Steve’s ribs, where he had been trying to hold on and keep him from falling off the tiny couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me there. Like, everywhere else is good, just not there." He lifted up his own shirt. “He, uh, he kind of kicked me while I was on the floor. Probably bruised a rib or something. ‘S what the doc said at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>just said </span>
  </em>
  <span>that violence wasn’t the answer, that punk would be dead.” As threatening as his words were, Billy’s hands were gentle as they ran lightly over the bruises beginning to form along Steve’s torso. Steve let his shirt drop back down and then proceeded to sprawl over Billy like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we watching?” Steve asked, turning over to look up from where his head had settled in Billy’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Pretty boy. Whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about the King of the Rings prequel thingy Dustin was bugging me about?” Billy shook his head in mock exasperation and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can watch The Hobbit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Another Billy Lives, with a side of Fem!Harringrove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Fill: After Near-Death Experience &amp; “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being brought back to life after having a giant meat monster shishkebab you really took a lot out of you, especially if said meat monster had been playing you like a puppet for weeks. Billie had been left in a daze for the entirety of her two week stay at Hawkins General Hospital. She had been really out of it, she even agreed to live with that bitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harrington. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what she told herself as she was moving her two boxes from Nelly’s house to the Harrington house, which was basically a mansion to a girl like Billie, who considered a luxury vacation to be anywhere you could get a free breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, of course not only was Harrington a bitch, she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich </span>
  </em>
  <span>bitch. It made Billie gag how much the little Hawkins Princess reminded her of the snobby cunts in Beverly Hills, who all came to Billie’s side of town to rough it up, only to scamper away when things got a little rough or a little dirty, and then they took their prada bags and yappy dogs back to live in daddy’s pocket. Typical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Billie was moving her meager possessions into one of the Harrington's guest rooms and trying to think of how she could avoid Steph as much as possible. Of course, what she hadn’t factored into her plan of night showers and stashed meal bars, was that she would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Doing almost anything required at least a fifteen minute rest afterwards. Activities like making her own meals left her tired enough to pass out on the couch. It became almost routine for Billie to wake up after Steph was long gone for her morning shift at the video store, and then make lunch and pass out on the couch while watching daytime television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t any blankets, or any other forms of personal affects, in the pristine catalogue-worthy living room, but around a week after Billie started falling asleep on the couch, she started waking up with a soft crocheted blanket that had clearly been hommade draped carefully over her and a still-warm mug of perfectly brewed darjeeling tea. The only person who knew Billie liked darjeeling tea was Steph, and only because Billie wasn’t cleared to leave the house, so Steph had to do all of the grocery shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became routine, their only interaction beyond passing each other in the hallway sometimes, and they never talked about it. Until one day when Steph’s manager let her off early, unbeknownst to Billie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started off like every other day, Billie had built up enough stamina that she was able to get through her entire morning routine and make a quick lunch before she needed to inevitably crash on the couch. She sat down with her grilled cheese and apple slices, turning on The Price Is Right and settling in. She finished her sandwich quickly, and was lazily munching on apple slices when she heard the front door begin to open. Panicking because she didn’t want to have to exchange pleasantries with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steph Harrington</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Billie quickly set down the plate of slices and laid down on the couch like she was sleeping. Soft footsteps padded into the living room before stopping right next to Billie’s head. She heard a soft sigh and then the footsteps walked towards the hall closet. Some shuffling informed Billie that Steph </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the one to tuck her in every afternoon, and just as expected, Billie felt the familiar softness of the garish blanket fall over her body. What she didn’t expect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never would have expected</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was for Steph to lean over and press an equally soft kiss to her forehead. It seared into her skin, and took everything Billie had to not break the illusion of sleep. But just as quickly as it appeared, Steph’s lips left her forehead and the following clatter indicated that she had moved on to cleaning up Billie’s leftover lunch. She moved on as if she hadn’t just shifted Billie’s entire world on its axis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first afternoon that Billie didn’t nap. The kiss left her whole body feeling like a live wire and she kept replaying the kiss, analyzing every moment of it and committing the feel of Steph’s lips to memory. Billie had known she was a lesbian for a long time, ever since some asshole in sixth grade tried to have sex with her and she almost puked at the sight of his dick, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>jesus they’re weird and gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was gay with every fiber of her being, but between Nelly and living in bumfuck nowhere, Indiana she also knew she could never act on her feelings, locked them in a box and never thought about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a certain princess that reminded Billie so much of Jessica from Beverly Hills, the reason the Hargrove/Mayfield left California and Max was no longer her brother. But with one innocent forehead kiss, Billie’s longing rose up with avengence, settling in the pit of her stomach like a heavy weight. What was she supposed to do now? What did it mean that it seemed so natural to Steph? How many times had she planted such a kiss on Billy’s forehead before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all of these unanswerable questions circling her head, Billie fell into an uneasy sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning was an unprecedented occurrence. Steph had the entire day off of work. Of course it came after yesterday’s revelations. Now Billie was stuck in a house with a person she was desperately trying to ignore, and Steph didn’t like to be ignored. Around noon, there was a knock at Billie’s door, and Steph called through it that she made her lunch too big and there were extras if Billie wanted to join her? She sounded to timid and shy that Billie couldn’t have said no and felt good about her choice, so of course she called back that she would be out in a minute and threw on some pants. She also quickly threw her blonde locks in a sloppy ponytail before sauntering out to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph was sat on the very far left of the couch, The Price Is Right already turned on, with a plate of what appeared to be nachos on the coffee table. All Billie had to do was silently walk over and sit on the opposite side, make sure they never touched, and after the nachos were finished, she could go hide in her room like a little pussy again. Easy, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Steph had other plans. As soon as Billie sat down, Steph turned to her and began incessantly rattling off stories from work, her weird coworker named Rob and the horde of gremlins that followed her like baby ducks apparently pulling her into all sorts of ridiculous stunts. The best and worst thing was that Steph put no pressure on Billie to participate in the conversation, pausing when it was natural to give her an opening but otherwise going on and on, as if she just needed to fill the silence with something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Some time between Steph talking about the benefits of organizing movies alphabetically over release year and a bizarre story about Rob somehow accidently eating a pot brownie for breakfast and showing up to work blazed beyond belief, the nachos were finished. But rather than fleeing immediately, Billie instead felt more relaxed than she had since… Since California. The steady cadence of Steph’s voice replaced lapping waves. Before she realized what was happening, she felt her eyes begin to close and slowly slipping into unconscious. She was momentarily knocked out of it by a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billie, you okay?” Steph’s question bounced around Billie’s head for a minute before she could formulate a response, and when she finally spoke it was lackluster at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just peachy, dollface. Just tired.” Despite how unimpressive the answer was, Steph just nodded her head and yet again surprised Billie. Instead of telling her to go back and take a nap in her room, Steph pushed the beaded decorative pillow off of her lap and sat up straighter. She even went so far as to pat her thigh in invitation, silently communicating that she wanted Billie to rest her head on Steph’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep then, it’s okay Bill.” Steph patted her lap once more before Billie gave in and gently shifted around so that her head was carefully resting on Steph’s thigh, face turned towards the TV so Steph didn’t have the opportunity to notice the blush sitting high and bright in her cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, Steph pulled Billie’s hair out of the sloppy ponytail and began running her fingers through the tangled blonde locks, lulling Billie even further into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Billie completely gave in though, she heard one more whisper than made her heart do cartwheels. Steph stopped her ministrations in Billie’s hair and leaned down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore Billie. I swear it.” Steph’s breath grazed Billie’s cheek and set the blush racing down her chest so quickly, it felt as if it burned her. Maybe she didn’t have all of the answers, but suddenly Billie realized she was right where she needed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steph was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Jessica.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aromantic Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr request: Aromantic Character?</p><p>Enjoy some aro!Will and some gay mentor Billy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will pushed open the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. He breathed a sigh of relief at finding the only other person out there was Billy, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the guard rail. He walked slowly over and stood next to him, looking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view from Steve and Billy’s apartment has always been beautiful, but in that moment, it really was a sight to behold. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over the rooftops of the Chicago neighborhood while turning the sky all sorts of pinks and yellows and oranges. He knew if his brother were here, he would have taken at least a hundred photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy looked over, noticing Will standing next to him, but stayed silent as he finished his smoke. This had become a common occurrence, both of them seeking a quiet refuge from the over-the-top party every time the kids, now almost ready to graduate high school, came to visit him and Steve’s apartment. It was always a happy time, but between Dustin and Mike’s bickering and Lucas and Max always on the verge of breaking up or making up, it was easy for the quiet boys to become overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They simply stood like that for a while, until Billy finished his smoke and reached over to put it out in a glass ashtray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Billy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up punk?” Billy turned to look at him, still resting both forearms on the cold railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I have a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shoot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How- How did you know you were in, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Steve?” Will turned away from Billy to twist his hands together. He could feel his stare, assessing and processing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, how did I know I was gay?” Will flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, not that part. The whole, like, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him? How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Billy stared for a few more moments silently, and then he sighed and pulled out another cigarette. He lit up and took a deep inhale before responding. “Will, I’m gonna ask you  a series of questions, okay? Just, try to answer honestly.” Will shot him a confused look, but nodded. “So, question one. Have you ever daydreamed about yourself with someone else, in some romantic situation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will let out a quick giggle before coughing to cover it. “Like a fancy dinner with candles and roses and stuff?” Billy snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, or it can be just something simple. Like breakfast in bed with your partner, or going on dates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he said, “No. I don’t think I ever have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Second question. Have you ever had a crush on someone?” Will wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like someone gives me butterflies or there’s fireworks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, or when you see them you start to blush and feel happy and light?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how Steve makes you feel?” Will looked over to see a light blush rise under Billy’s freckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. Sometimes. Other times I think I could kill him, but we’ve been together for, shit, seven years now? When we first got together, it was like an addiction. I wanted him to only pay attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I wanted to treat him right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, then no. I guess I haven’t had a crush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, I might have something to show you. C’mon.” Billy put out his half cigarette and pulled Will back into the apartment. The party, plus Steve, were all sat in a circle, bickering about what toppings to get on their pizzas, and were so involved that Billy and Will were able to sneak through the living room back to the bedroom. Once they got safely in there, WIll flopped down on the bed while Billy went to his dresser and began shuffling around a pile of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s around here some- ahah!” He held up a bright green brochure and passed it over to Will before sitting down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Not Broken: A Guide to the Ace and Aro spectrum?” He read, before looking over at Billy like he’d suddenly grown three heads. “Billy, what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just some light reading I picked up from work, but it might help explain some stuff for you too.” Billy smiled as Will immediately opened the little pamphlet he had picked up from the lobby of his office and started flipping through it. He had an amazing job as a social worker, which meant he always had access to different guides and help books, and it felt good to be able to help one of Steve’s kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later, the noise from the living room seemed to increase significantly, and Billy could pick out his sister’s voice above it all, yelling at Lucas about dishonoring their relationship or something. Will sighed, and then put down the pamphlet. Billy pushed it back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it. I can always get another one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Bill. You’re a good guy, and I’m happy Steve found you,” Will said earnestly, eyes wide and happy. Billy felt a stupid smile of his own grow before he tamped it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry ‘bout it, twerp. We better get out there before someone sets something on fire again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one set anything on fire that night, and when everyone finally settled in to watch the latest X-Men movie, Will felt lighter than he had in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Experiment Steve AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr Prompt: How about experiment!Steve and the party and Billy finding out? u chose his abilities:-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nancy and Jonathan-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was so, so tired as he rolled up to the Byers' house. The entire three hours he had spent erasing that stupid ass graffiti, he had thought about how to make it up to Nancy. He realized that the first move had to be apologizing to Byers. Besides that, what he had said really was fucked up, no matter how much Nancy had hurt him. It definitely wasn’t his place to say anyone else’s family is screwed up either, not with his history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, he clambered out of his car and hustled up to the front door. Something didn’t feel right, but he shrugged that off to the fact that it was so dark outside. He reached the front door, and began pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan! Are you there man? It’s… It’s Steve! Listen, I just wanna talk.” He heard some shuffling as he continued to pound on the door, but pulled his fist away as he heard the chain lock being pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nancy?” This was going to be so much harder if she was here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. You need to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m not trying to start shit, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not important Steve. I don’t care.” Fuck, he really fucked up didn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy began to close the door, and with it he saw any chance of apologizing and making up for his actions disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, Nanc, please, I-” He pounded on the door both in frustration and to try and get her to stop closing it. “I messed up, okay? I messed up, and- and I’m sorry. I just want to make things right.” He took a deep breath and looked up into Nancy’s eyes. All he saw there was sadness and anxiety though, and he quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And noticed the thick Ace bandage wrapped around her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what happened to your hand?” He reached to grab it, but she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! It was an accident,” she tried to explain, but Steve had been with her long enough to recognize when she was lying. A terrible thought dawned on him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he do this to you? Nance, let me,” he began pushing on the door, “let me in, Nancy.” She tried to fight, but with one final push he barged into the darkened living room of the Byers’ house. The only thing he noticed was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>baseball bat with nails</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then Jonathan was in his face, yelling about how he needed to leave. They were in the middle of scuffling when he heard a click, and Nancy pointed a gun in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, get out,” she said, tone deadly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his instincts were screaming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he couldn’t just leave Nancy behind, he loved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thi- this is a joke right? Nance, put the gun down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have five seconds to leave. I’m doing this for you,” and then his instincts really began going haywire. She was counting down slowly, Jonathan was screaming at her, and the fucking christmas lights began flickering. It was as if they were some sort of signal, as Nancy stopped counting and Jonathan dove for the baseball bat. They were looking for something, but all there was were the damn lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, will someone please explain what the fu-” Before he could finish demanding answers, a thing straight out of nightmares began bursting through the ceiling, and Nancy and Jonathan were booking it down the hallway. There was nothing he could do but run after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all piled into a bedroom at the end of the hall, but there still were no answers as Nancy and Jonathan stared at the door waiting for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to burst through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the flashing lights stopped and the house went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since he burst through the front door, Steve said nothing as they all crept out of the bedroom into the dark hallway. They made it all the way back out to the living room, but the house was empty except for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy,” Steve whispered at first, but continued to repeat with more franticness in his voice as he lunged for the phone he saw hanging on the wall. He had just managed to dial 9-1-1 when Nancy ripped it out of his hands and threw it away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to come back,” she shouted. “So you need to leave. Right. Now.” Steve took a deep breath and looked between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. All he got for his defiance though was the two of them physically pushing him out the front door. Not wanting to be caught outside in the dark with that monster, he booked it to his car, but just as he was climbing into the front seat, he saw the lights in the house begin to flicker again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged back towards the house without a second thought, but as he ran, he felt something stirring within him. A feeling he had long ago pushed away, ever since the Harringtons decided to buy him from the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between one step and the next, he found himself shifting. By the time he burst through the front door, he was no longer human, but rather a lion acting on instinct to protect his pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that he had arrived just in time too, as Jonathan lay prone on the ground and Nancy was backed into a corner. Acting on the howling demands of his hindbrain, Steve lept at the monster, bearing its teeth in a fearsome growl, and knocked it away from her. He tumbled with it to the ground and began blindly swiping at it with his claws. He forced it down the hallway, where he vaguely remembered a bear trap lay waiting, and with one final leap, pushed it into the jaws of the trap. He turned back and howled at the two people standing, looking confused and scared, but a fearsome scream from the monster kicked Jonathan back into motion as he rushed forward and chucked the lighter at the gas puddle by the monster’s feet. All three of them watched in awe for a moment as the thing burst into flames, and then Jonathan was running to grab a fire extinguisher and the ball of flames was doused with a cloud of chemicals that irritated Steve’s sensitive nose. The house was filled with coughing and panting as they tried to look through the fog and see if the monster had been defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that remained was a pile of bubbling ooze coating the closed bear trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. It was over. They had won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the danger gone, Steve felt the same sensation roll over him and then he was once again standing on two feet. He winced as he heard two shocked inhales behind him and turned to face the two other teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tada,” he said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The actual. Fuck.” Jonathan panted, but Nancy simply stared at him with her mouth agape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet, still trying to readjust to the sudden shift after five years of trying to push that part of him away, and then realized he was naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I- uh, could I borrow some sweats?” He asked Jonathan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Party-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nance, I’m still not sure about this. They all hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” Nancy sighed. They had been having this argument all morning. “They don’t hate you. They don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, there’s a difference. But you helped us defeat that demogorgon and that makes you part of the group.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Nanc-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but Nance. Now c’mon, we’re gonna be late.” They both piled into Steve’s BMW and headed to the other side of town, where the Byers lived, and where the party decided to hold a little Christmas party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out, and Steve offered to grab the presents out of the backseat while Nancy went ahead to say hi to everyone. She agreed reluctantly, shooting him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the backseat and took a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe he let Nancy talk him into this, but once she found out that he would spend the holidays alone because his parents decided that a beach resort in Aruba was a better choice, she wouldn’t budge. Everyone would be there, she had promised as if that would make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous. Even the girl who Mike had apparently been hiding in his basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a few breaths and grabbing the basket they had decided to put everyone’s gifts in, he headed into the Byers, still feeling his stomach roil with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person he was bombarded with was a short kid with wild curly hair and a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you helped Jonathan and Nancy take out a demogorgon! They said you were wicked killed with a baseball bat.” Steve looked up and made eye contact with Nancy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the story they went with? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he chuckled. “That- uh, that’s me.” The curly haired boy’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” He crowed, turning back around to run and tell the other children gathered around the coffee table. He recognized Nancy’s little brother, Mike, and he had a vague recollection of the other two younger boys, but then he saw the only girl in the middle of the boys. That must be the girl Mike had been hiding. She looked up at the curly-haired boy as he went charging over, but Steve couldn’t get a good look at her as he was pulled away by Nancy into the kitchen. He dutifully followed her in to meet Joyce Byers and Chief Hopper. Joyce then pulled him into helping her finish up the dinner as she rambled about helping to save their house and how thankful she was that he had shown up to help Nancy and Jonathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, dinner was finished, and he was tasked with gathering the children as Joyce and Chief Hopper set the small kitchen table. He walked back over to the living room, and was finally able to see the girl’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was it a face he recognized, but one that haunted his nightmares almost every night. Granted he hadn’t seen her in the five years he had been free, but he would always remember the wide, brown eyes that had stared up at him with so much innocence and youth, so exotic within the labs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven. The girl he had considered a younger sister, only to have abandoned when she needed him most. Of course, it hadn't been his choice, but the guilt of leaving her alone in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that place </span>
  </em>
  <span>had weighed on him for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories flashed before his eyes, shared meals and playtime, big trusting eyes looking up at him as he soothed her after a particularly terrible nightmare, the screams as she was dragged down that damn sterile hallways towards whatever hellish trial they decided to put her through that day. All of these and so many more terrible memories flooded the forefront of his mind and he started to cry. Fell to his knees and spread his arms wide. Feeling El throw her thin </span>
  <em>
    <span>too thin </span>
  </em>
  <span>body at him only made him cry that much harder, but it also felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. His sister was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he finally calmed down enough to register the fact that El was running her small hand through his hair and murmuring happy little calls of “Six, you’re here. I found you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another few moments before he realized he was whispering back, broken apologies and platitudes as he squeezed her as tight as he could, as if when he let go she would disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after what had felt like seconds and centuries all in one, he loosened his hold and pulled back. He first looked at El and took a second to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, before looking up around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy and Jonathan, seeming to have put two and two together, stood looking heartbroken for the two, while everyone else gathered in the ruined living room of the Byers house looked confused and mildly concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopper, who had appeared when Steve had first begun crying, was the first person to step forward. He cleared his throat before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- I think I’m missing something here, but I think I also speak for all of us when I sa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is happening?” the curly-haired boy from before interjected. Hopper glared at the boy, but then turned back to stare at Steve. Before he could figure out what to say, El stood up from his loose embrace and turned towards the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six,” she said determinedly, “big brother.” Then, as if that solved everything, she turned back around and sat back in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything though, her three word explanation brough even further scrutiny from the people surrounding them, so Steve cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, five years ago the Harringtons decided they wanted a kid, an heir to the business dynasty or some sh- thing, but Mrs. Harringrove didn’t want to go through pregnancy. Mr. Hargrove happened to hear whisperings of ‘special children’ and after some </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy </span>
  </em>
  <span>lawyering, they ended up with yours truly. Then of course, they found out that ‘special’ meant ‘lab-rats’ and wanted nothing to do with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finished the quick and easy version of events that drastically changed his life, silence swallowed the living room and made Steve feel like he was suffocating. And then it was broken by a loud yell of “We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>superhero friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if a spell had been broken, life flooded back into the house as the kids surrounded Steve until Joyce called out that it was dinner time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a small, casual affair. All of the kids were too busy inhaling the food to ask more questions, and the adults seemed to be biting their tongues. After the food had been cleared away, Steve excused himself, and stumbled out the front door to sit on the patio and have a smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was halfway through his cigarette when he heard the heavy wooden door swing open and thick boots trudge up behind him. Hopper was then sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the best habit there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve agreed, offering nothing else. Hopper sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kid,” he started before sighing again, and doing something Steve never would have expected in a million years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled him into a hug. A short one for sure, but still a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would be, maybe he wouldn’t, but finally, Steve felt that maybe, just maybe, he had finally found a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Billy-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was five seconds away from screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was he stuck in a house with four middle schoolers who were just as anxious as him, but he also had to ignore the fact that El was in imminent danger. She was out there risking her life to save the world, and he was stuck on babysitter duty. Of course, it had made sense when they were all brainstorming a plan of attack, but the reality of what it would mean hadn’t set in until El and Hopper were already far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been in the kitchen, trying to prepare a snack to hopefully relieve some of the anxiety when he heard Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, would you just stop already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t in there. That lab is swarming with hundreds of those dogs.” Steve tried to ignore the way his heart raced at the reminder of where El was headed and stepped into the living room to diffuse the mounting tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, dude, a coach calls a play in a game, bottom line, you execute it, right?” He tried to reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all this isn’t some stupid sports game,” as if he needed a reminder of the abosolut shit situation they were all in, “and second of all, we’re not even in the game. We’re on the bench.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tried to rebound, but what do you say to that? How do you comfort a small gaggle of preteens? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we’re on the bench, so there’s nothing we can do,” he tried, feeling it fall flat even as he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Dustin chimed in, “That’s not entirely true.” Then they all gathered again to plan a hair-brained scheme that would end with them all </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Steve couldn’t get a word in edgewise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! This is not happening,” he said, putting every ounce of authority he could muster in his voice. Once he finally had all of their attention, he continued. “This is so not happening. I promised to keep you shitheads safe, and that’s exactly what I plan on.” Mike just rolled his eyes and continued planning, but Dustin turned to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, buddy, don’t you want to help El?” Steve winced, and at the sign of weakness, Dustin went for the jugular. “We could </span>
  <em>
    <span>save her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You promised to protect her. So, protect her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, unable to put together an argument, when they all heard the loud roar of an engine revving outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new girl, Max, ran to the front window in a panic, muttering about how ‘he can’t find us here, he’ll kill us.’ Well, shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushed his way to the front of the window and watched as a blue camaro pulled in next to his BMW. This night couldn’t get any worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the kids out of the window and went to confront the biggest douche in Hawkins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I dreaming, or is that you Harrington?” Billy smirked as he blew out a big cloud of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.” They squabled back and forth, Billy waving his cigarette around obnoxiously, and then he saw his sister in the window and all hell broke loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged forward, pushing Steve out of the way and charging through the front door. Steve scrambled up after him, and followed hot on his heels. For some reason, Billy targeted Lucas, and Steve saw red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead Sinclaire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are,” Steve said from behind him and then swung. He felt his knuckled connect with the hard bone of Billy’s cheek. He came back up, laughing like a maniac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got some fire in you after all! I’ve been waiting to meet this </span>
  <em>
    <span>King Steve </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone’s been telling me so much about,” Billy sneered, blood pouring out of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they heard an ungodly squelching sound, followed by snarling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demodog burst through the open front door and lunged for the huddle of kids by the door, and without a thought as to how Billy would react, Steve yelled at the kids to duck, and then shifted. He lept over the group and landed on four golden paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mighty roar, Steve charged the demodog and began to fight it, scratching and biting blindly as he tried to kill it. He felt its own claws dig into his side, leaving dark, deep gashes. They were a pretty even match, every attack met with an equally feral response, and Steve could feel himself wearing out. He needed this to end, soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she had read his mind, suddenly Max was standing next to him and trying to swing the nail bat at the fucker. Steve managed to disengage long enough for her to raise the bat and bring it swiftly down on the monster’s head. Black blood splattered everywhere, matting Steve’s fur and Max’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if everyone held their breath as they waited for the demodog to rise again. Moments passed in complete silence until finally, Billy felt safe enough to call out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So King Steve is also king of the jungle?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Soulmate Timer AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr prompt from @greyspilot: soulmate au where you have a timer counting down to the moment you’ll meet your soulmate?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy tried to breathe through his anger. It wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people would be ecstatic in his position, but all he could feel was a bubbling frustration and resentment. He felt like he could scream at the clouds and curse out every deity that had ever decided it would be a fun idea to curse every damn person with a timer on their wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hardly ever paid attention to the black countdown branded on his own wrist, but he had happened to glimpse at it while doing his hair that morning, and of course it was down to a little under an hour and a half. Because everything hated him. Because he was cursed to be stuck with some small town jackass for the rest of his life. Because the world was just that cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he may never make it back to California. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the passing thought of skipping the stupid Halloween party, but the promise of free booze and a night away from Neil was too tempting. He finished getting ready, put on the scrappiest costume that could maybe pass as one of the characters from The Outsiders, and headed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he parked and walked down the block to Tina’s house, the party was in full swing and his timer was down to thirty minutes. He pushed his way through the writhing mass of Hawkins’ entire senior class and found a massive punch bowl. Perfect. Little jungle juice never hurt anybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finishing his third cup, and the world was starting to feel a little fuzzy when Tommy ran up to him, looking exactly like Ralph Machio, and told him they were doing keg stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he set down his cup to tell Tommy to fuck off, he noticed his timer had gotten down to a mere minute and thirty seconds, and he decided a keg stand was the perfect way to miss meeting his ‘soulmate’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the keg with exactly sixty seconds left on his wrist. He listened as the surrounding throng of people counted up, but as they started to reach 40, he felt the beer begin to mix with the three cups of whatever had been in that bowl, and by the time they reached 47 seconds, he had to tap out or risk passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his feet reach the concrete again, and spit out the beer he had been holding in his cheeks, howling in frustration as he did. He took in a ragged breath and then suddenly had the strangest sensation, like a magnet had been lodged in his chest, pulling him somewhere. He was helpless to follow, stepping through wasted and high teens, until the feeling stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>King Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything but stare, bewildered, as he felt his wrist first heat up and then turn icy cold, just like he’d heard it would when it timed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, he felt Tommy clamber behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we got ourselves a new keg king, Harrington,” he shouted over the thrumming bass. Billy remained silent as he watched Steve roll his eyes and cross his arms, clearly unimpressed. But then the girl standing right behind Steve huffed and stomped off to the kitchen, with Steve trailing behind her like a lost puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the party, Billy tried to ignore the magnetic sensation that kept drawing him to Steve, and when that failed, he found Tommy smoking a spliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just starting to feel the high when he saw the same girl Steve had chased after being almost carried out by a different guy. A few minutes after that, he saw the man himself stumble down the stairs and beeline for the punchbowl, and he looked like a hot mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy watched as Steve chugged three drinks like they were water, and then disappeared into the throng of people. He pushed through in the direction that he had headed and ended up outside on the porch. Luckily the crowd had thined out after his keg show, and Billy could easily pick out the mop of fluff brown hair moving towards the abandoned corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, Billy wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it seemed like that same animal magnetism that had pulled him towards Steve the first time was acting up again, compelling him forward. He tried to play it off, pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit up, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he had walked to the dark corner of the patio, where only Steve sat hunched over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his footsteps, Steve sat up straight and looked over his shoulder. After registering that it was Billy who hd followed him, his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare and he snapped back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to be easily deterred, Billy sat down next to him and continued to take long drags of his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Hargrove? Come to gloat over stealing my title or some shit?” Steve’s voice was sharp, but Billy could also hear the undercurrent of sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw. We both know it’s a bullshit title,” he was surprised when Steve flinched violently at the word ‘bullshit’, but decided not to say anything about it. “Just came to smoke.” He then waved his cigarette through the air, as if to emphasise his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, either share or smoke somewhere else,” Steve pouted. Billy shrugged and pulled out the pack from his coat pocket before seeing Steve shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t smoke a full one, just pass it here,” he said, and then reached over and snatched the cigarette from Billy’s hand, put it to his mouth, and took a deep drag. He passed it back as he blew out a thick cloud. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was at a loss for words, he just stared dumbly at this boy, who looked like shit and was wearing a stupider costume than him, but who also had the balls to snatch his cigarette from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the alcohol, or the weed, or that damn magnet again, but Billy couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll share, amigo, but we gotta do it like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Steve asked as Billy took a drag. Without responding, he closed the distance between them and pushed his mouth up against Steve’s. When he felt the other boy gasp, he blew the smoke out and sealed it with a kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. HeatherHarringrove AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@transbillyhargrove requested: heatherharringrove fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a week before Heather’s birthday, and Steve was freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy, I don’t know what to get her, I’m just all out of ideas!,” Steve whined, “Nothing sounds right, and I want it to be perfect.” He flopped down on the bed in defeat. Billy sighed. It was the fourth time in two weeks that they had sat down to figure out something to get her. They had gone through the idea of clothes, jewelry, and most other generic gifts, but Steve wanted it to be as amazing as she was always able to pull off for them, and Billy was inclined to agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were the only two who knew about </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a closet in the second bedroom of their apartment, which was originally designated as extra storage, but slowly through their four years of living together it had become the resting place of every ugly christmas sweater, obnoxious piece of jewelry, and tacky decoration Heather had received from various friends and relatives. She was the only one to use The Closet, as Billy didn’t have too many random aunts and uncles who send ceramic angels and crap and Steve had no qualms about throwing away terrible gifts, but Heather couldn’t, and thus has filled The Closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t want to end up adding to The Closet, so the gift had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then inspiration struck Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did all three of them love almost as much as each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, what about something to do with the ferrets?” Billy asked as he sat down next to where Steve had flopped down, and began to rub between his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha- I think that’s actually perfect, Bill-Babe, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sat up and smacked a wet kiss to Billy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what should it be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve paused for a minute, looking up and away as he contemplated. After a few silent moments, he suddenly bounced up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill! I’ve got it! Do you remember that one night where none of us got any sleep because Princess and Mr. Ferret decided to have a competition on who could take up the most room in the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was terrible and we were all cranky.” Heather had been particularly grumpy all day after that, as she took most of Mr. Ferret’s kicking and squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we made a separate bed for the ferrets?” Steve seemed so excited, he couldn’t possibly stop him when he got like this, even if he had doubts that the stubborn bastards would actually use the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds doable. I’ll make it, and you can paint it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!” Steve sealed their agreement with another kiss, and then they went to find their third, working on another outfit commission in the living room, drowning in tule and plastic diamonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A Week Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heather had never felt happier. That wasn’t actually true, but it felt like it in the moment. Her two boyfriends had somehow planned the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday, showering her in affection and great food, and even let her pick her favorite movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping Beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They had just finished eating the cake the two had tried to bake, which somehow succeeded in looking exactly like the cake the three fairies had made, and Steve was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrating </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrow and shot Billy a look. “Steve, hun, what’s got you so wired?” She asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got you something,” Steve said as he nodded at Billy to go grab the wrapped gift they had stowed away in The Closet under a pile of particularly heinous Christmas sweaters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve started talking a mile a minute, something he only did when he was especially wound-up. “So, it’s kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you specifically, but we thought you’d appreciate it the most, and we wanted to get you something you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>use and-” Heather stopped Steve’s ramblings with a gentle hand on his mouth and a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’m sure I’ll love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then before he could pick back up, Billy sat the box down in front of her and sat back in his seat. With no preamble, she began to tear open the wrapping and the box they had stored it in, pulling out the small bed frame. It was simple in design, a plain rounded headboard and footboard, with two higher sides to keep all of them safely on the bedding.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the simple design, Steve had gone wild with his paint job. The back of the headboard held a beautiful design that held all four of the ferrets’ names and the rest was all covered in a pink and blue swirling pattern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather instantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>the thing. She knew exactly why the boys had made it, and beamed at the idea of a ferret-free bed. She loved her fur babies, but having all four of them together sometimes felt like herding cats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from her chair and raced around to place a tender kiss on both boys’ cheeks before racing off to set up the new addition in their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as amazing as the bed was, only Pancake and Mrs. Ferret actually used the thing. Mr. Ferret and Princess were simply too cuddly to be contained, and continued to worm their way between the three.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. High School Musical AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“high school musical au! it'd be hilarious if nancy was sharpay and steve was troy.”- requested by Gideongrace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve was never the most studious person at East High, but the beginning of a new semester made even him excited. Not to mention this was the semester where they would be battling for the basketball championship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling lighthearted and excited, Steve got off the bus and was immediately swarmed with Tommy and the other members of the basketball team. Everyone was eager to give him a high five or say hi, and who was Steve to deny them? He high-fived and cheered and fist-bumped his way through the front doors of the school, with Tommy right behind him every step of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even stutter when he passed Nancy Wheeler in the halls, a marked improvement from the end of the last semester when he couldn’t even look her way. The Ice Princess of East High had shattered his heart, but after the trip with his family to the ski resort for the holidays, meeting the mysterious Billy, Steve had started to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warning bell rang for first period, and the team dispersed with promises of meeting up for free period to do some unofficial practice. Steve and Tommy walked towards Mrs. Byer’s classroom for homeroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in a deep discussion about strategy when they entered, and that’s what Steve blames for not seeing him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious stranger he had met at the ski lodge, Billy Hargrove, was here. At East High. In his homeroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt all of his thoughts screech to a halt as he stared at the blond curls and blue, blue eyes of a boy he never thought he’d see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy he had- Nope. That was a one time thing, and Billy probably didn’t even remember it, or him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was knocked out of the intimate memories of their New Year’s Eve kiss when Tommy threw a basketball at him and Steve hurried to sit at the only available desk, right in front of the teacher’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Byers droned on about what she expected for the rest of the school year, and other random announcements that seemed to float in through one of Steve’s ears and out the other. He was too busy </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking at the boy two seats behind and a row over, staring intently the wall behind Mrs. Byers. For some reason, there was a massive clock taking up almost the entire wall, and he watched the minute hand tick by anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he talk to Billy?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that’s stupid. He just needs to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like what happened meant anything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t gay or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dated girls, like Nancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how disastrous that relationship was, it still counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision was taken out of Steve’s hands as the bell rang and he began packing up his books. Tommy slapped him on the back on his way out the door, headed to his second period science class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya at practice, Stevie,” he called out and then disappeared into the mass of students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steve stood, he realized there was someone standing next to his desk. It was Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well. Who knew we would meet again, Pretty Boy?” Billy chuckled. Steve looked around the classroom, relieved to find it empty of even Ms. Byers’ presences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he leaned in and whispered to Billy, in case anyone decided to wander in. “Listen. What happened at the ski lodge was a mistake. I’m not gay or whatever, it was just the New Years buzz or whatever. Adrenaline high or something. Point is, it’s best if we both pretend it never happened.” He watched as Billy’s cocky smirk disappeared, morphing into tightly controlled rage before a blank mask fell over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Pretty Boy. I think what we did definitely counted as gay, but keep lying to yourself or whatever. See ya around.” He purposely bumped Steve’s shoulder in anger as he stomped past towards the door, causing Steve to fall back and almost topple over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy turned around as he crossed the doorway. “Learn to plant your feet,” he sneered and then disappeared just like Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned as the warning bell rang, knowing that he would be late to his next class. At least it somewhat distracted him from the gnawing ache Billy’s dismissal left in his stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Youtuber AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from Anon of Tumblr: "YOUTUBER AU I’m such a fucking sucker for those. It can be anything you want really. Maybe they are friends doing a challenge or something and they end up kissing (or more ;)) or they could meet each other like a creator even and take a pic together and everyone starts to ship them... :)" </p><p>Enjoy some goofy youtube shenanigans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You guys asked for it, and here it is. The explanation to Bendy and the Ink Machine! Now, I’ve watched a ton of playthroughs of this, especially The RatKing’s, as well as played through it myself, and I think I’ve got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a simple statement, it made it through both of the editors as well as Steve and Dustin themselves without raising any red flags. But as with everything, once it had been released on the internet it became fuel for fans to break apart and over analyze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comments started pouring in, the standard mix of support and people trying to break apart his theory. But one comment in particular would stand out and begin something so much bigger than itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes after Steve had pressed upload, someone with the username Random Hoe posted a comment saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awe! A collab between you and Billy would be totes amazing!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> While an innocent comment in itself, it began to pick up steam as people ranted and demanded for the two popular youtubers to interact more. It turned from video ideas to outright shipping within two hours, and only five hours after the video had been up, people began tagging Steve on Twitter with everything from edited screen grabs to fanart and video edits, all about Steve and Billy’s secret yet undying love for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had almost quit Youtube as the fanbase for what had been dubbed “Stilly” steadily grew and became all the more ravenous. There were less and less comments and reactions to his theories, whether movie, video game, or even book related, and more and more comments about how he needed to do a collab with Billy ASAP, and how he’s queerbaiting, and how it’s okay to come out, it was 20Gayteen after all. He had tried to do damage control, but it only made things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then someone showed Billy, and Steve not only wanted to quit Youtube, but also crawl under a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s only reaction to someone sending him a picture of Steve and Billy during a live stream was “Nice art, like the hair,” but Steve could have sworn his mouth twitched down in a grimace before Billy recovered his composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dustin had convinced Steve to keep going, and with two months of no recognition or new content, the frenzy of Stilly shipping died down. It never disappeared, but no one sent anymore art to Billy and stopped tagging Steve in all of their posts. That had been in February. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vidcon was in June, and Stilly was the least of Steve’s worries. He’d been asked to host a panel on the new game show he and Dustin had begun hosting on Youtube TV about pop culture trivia, and then host a live episode with various Youtube guests as competitors. It promised to be relatively simple, a simple explanation of the origin and behind-the-scenes and a simple Q&amp;A session followed by what he spent every Thursday doing for the past two months. And it was, him and Dustin breezing through the panel bouncing off of each other and the first round of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did You Know? You Don’t Say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>flying by as the famed beauty guru aced almost every question. But once the second guest stepped on stage, Steve knew it was all going to go to shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Billy Hargrove, The Rat King himself, swaggered out on the stage in flip flops and an Everlast crop top and flopped into the contestant’s chair with a smirk. Steve froze, mouth suddenly drier than a desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Dustin didn’t even stutter. “Ah! The next victim. Should we go easy on him?” He waggled his eyebrows as he asked the audience. The audience shouting brought Steve out of his daze, and with a shake of his head, he turned and spread his arms out wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s begin. So, Billy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know what the rarest MnM color is?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cocky smirk melted off of Billy’s face, replaced by one of thoughtful determination. He’s silent for only a moment before he looks up and says, “Brown, like your eyes, Pretty Boy.” Steve feels his pale skin flush with heat, but he coughs and tries to play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the charmer there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rat King</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Luckily, your lines are actually true. One point! Let’s see it!” He calls out and then looks behind him to the television screen currently displaying the scoreboard. A large blocky 1 appears and the audience cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then,” Dustin says after the crowd dies down. “Next question. Billy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know the original name of Istanbul?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Billy chuckles, and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. Constantanople.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin fake pouts and looks over to Billy. “None of that Rat King charm for me?” The audience laughs, and Billy chuckles before throwing a wink at Dustin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite old enough to ride this ride, bud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin scoffs and shakes his head, making the curls bounce around wildly. “Whatever you say, old man. You did get it right by the way. Let me see another point!” Dustin mimics Steve and gestures towards the scoreboard which now shows a big, white 2. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn, Pretty Boy. Give me something hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s see.” Steve pretends to look over his notes before seeing the perfect question. “So, Billy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know which two American states don’t observe daylight savings time?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Billy stares blankly at Steve. This was the final question in their lineup, but he had asked for a hard question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Billy recovers quickly and clears his throat before giving another chuckle. “Damn, I know I said give me a hard one, but I wasn’t expecting that. I’m gonna go with Hawaii and Alaska?” Steve shakes his head and gives a small sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin gives a little cheer, and then runs over to a table off to the side of the stage where they have a cue card that the contestant has to read off of if they lose. It was Dustin’s idea, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the title. It’s his favorite part of the show, because they get to see their contestants say some ridiculous things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, unfortunately, that was incorrect,” Steve announces over the booing audience. “And, following the rules, you now have to read whatever is on this card.” Dustin hands Billy the cue card with a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy sighs and flips over the card. There’s a moment of silence as he reads over what the card says, and then he looks up at Steve and clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would a Pretty Boy want to go out with me?” He says in a clear voice, gaze never leaving Steve’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly too many things for Steve to process happen at once. He feels the heat return to his cheeks and his mouth dry out again, the audience goes wild, and a buzzer sounds, signaling that they were out of time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did You Know? You Don’t Say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dustin comes through and pushes a frozen Steve off-stage, where Billy is waiting in the wings. With the audience’s weighty gaze gone, the feeling returns to Steve all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell man? What was that out there?” He hissed at Billy. The man simply shrugs and gives another one of his trademark smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just giving the people what they want, Princess. Try to keep up.” And then he turns around, and walks away. Simple as that. Nothing to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to scream. Fortunately, he and Dustin have been friends for years, and he knows all of Steve’s tics by now. The stagehands shoo them from the wings, and he pulls Steve through one of the backdoors to outside the convention center. Somehow, he also procures a water bottle in the hustle, and hands it to Steve once they’re both sitting on the steps outside. Steve takes the water bottle gratefully and chugs half of it in one long gulp. He pulls it away and wipes at his face before sighing. He seems to deflate, like a balloon losing all of its helium at once, and Dustin puts an arm around him. It’s awkward because he’s shorter than Steve, but it’s still comforting nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” Dustin asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so stupid. For just a second I thought it was real, but why would it be? What would someone like him see in someone like me?” Dustin lets out a huff before pulling away and turning towards Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, buddy, pal o’ mine. You’re an idiot. If anything, he doesn’t deserve you. He’s a pompous ass for pulling a stunt like that. It’s bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have anyone. Between his paycheck and his pecs, he’s one of Youtube’s hottest content creators.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. But for the sake of alliteration, he also lacks personality. The guy’s a huge dick! And he proved it today. He knew that you wouldn’t shut him down and bitch him out on stage, so he thought it would be funny to pull that shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is kind of just a publicity-seeking asshole, you’re right,” Steve admits, feeling a little better, and a lot angrier. “You know what, Dusty-Poo? I’m gonna find him, and give him a piece of my mind.” He stands up, itching for a fight and knowing who to go find for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha-that’s not exactly what I meant but sure! Go knock him down a peg.” Dustin stands up as well and follows Steve back onto the main showfloor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes about twenty minutes to find Billy amongst the crowd but Steve sees him, and locks in like a tiger stalking his prey. Or something cool like that. Thankfully, Steve doesn’t have to make a huge scene as he walks up to Billy and gets in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Me. Conference Room 3. Now,” Steve says, poking a finger in the middle of Billy’s chest to emphasize his point. Billy chuckles, but still follows along as they walk into the empty conference room. Once they clear the doors and Steve hears them swing shut behind them, he turns to Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain. What the fuck was the point of that little,” he wavs his hand around, “stunt you pulled during the game show?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy raises an eyebrow. “Told you Pretty Boy. I gave the people what they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? It was a publicity stunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me. You’re the one who started the whole thing,” Billy shoots back, still holding on to an air of nonchalance, but Steve can his patience waning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you mean the stuff from February? When I happened to mention you in one video? You think I meant for that shitstorm to start, for fun and publicity?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy only shrugs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Nope. Again, I mentioned your channel one time, as a source. Gave credit where credit was due. I do it for all the channels I watch! I’ve mentioned Nancy’s channel like 8 times, and Jonathan’s too. Never had this shit started with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re married, Steve. Like super married. Of course it wouldn’t. We’re both single, queer youtubers. Of course shit’s gonna stop. Didn’t your agent or whoever look over your video?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve huffs. “Oh yeah, let me just go hire an agent, cause I have such a need for someone to monitor my every move,” Steve snarked. Billy just looked at him like he had failed to add 2 and 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me you, part of one of the biggest channels on Youtube, don’t have an agent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not one of the biggest channels, and we’ve never needed one! We’ve got our team of editors and assistants, no need for some agent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” Billy says patiently, like he was explaining something to a child, “You have over 4 million subscribers. That’s a big channel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still not one of the biggest channels, dipshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm the dipshit? I didn’t start a fucking fandom frenzy apparently by accident. Because I was smart and got a fucking agent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking calling me a princess!” Steve screams, voice booming in the silent conference room. “Why do you do that? Pretty Boy, Princess, Stevie? Just- just stop with the fucking nicknames. It’s not fair.” The second part of his outburst comes out as a whisper, sounding almost desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was at a loss for words, but then again, he had always been more of a man of action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he says nothing, only gives a seconds’ thought of what he was going to do, before lunging forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s next words are muffled as Billy crashes their lips together with absolutely no finesse, teeth clacking. It probably constituted as the worst kiss Billy has ever had, but as he moves back, Steve grabs a fist full of blond locks and pulls him forward. Their </span>
</p><p>
  <span>second kiss is far better. By no means is it soft, but that was just par for the course with them wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss comes to a natural ending as they both pull back to breath, before Steve starts to giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to work on your pick-up lines, Rat King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft gasp from the doorway cuts off Billy’s retort, and they both turn to see a girl decked out in Youtube merch, including a jacket with the Upside Down Theories logo on it. She had dropped her backpack, and was open-mouthed gaping at the two. Her eyes are as wide as dinner plates as she frantically gathers up her backpack and shoots out of the conference room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chances that this blows up online by tomorrow?” Steve asks, turning to the blond next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m betting in the next two hours, Pretty Boy,” Billy replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked smirk creeps onto Steve’s lips as he shrugs and says, “Oops. What was that about getting an agent to help with this stuff?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to rant and scream in the comments, or come find me on <a href="https://harringrovetrashh.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>